Transformers: My siblings
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Sam had Siblings? How would he change now that he has a family to look out for? Well, let's see, shall we? And while we're at it lets throw in an alien war for a bit of excitement. Oh, whats this? I sense Love in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first movie transformers story!

Now before we begin I will admit I am a fan of Mech/Mech parings alongside Mech/Femme and Femme/Femme parings I find them to be cute!

To me as long as you love someone deeply for who they are gender doesn't matter. Well, thats what I think.

Now this story came to life when I re-watched the 2007 Transformers movie, I was also thinking of my cute little sister who I nicknamed little ninja! I love her too pieces! She along with the movie are my inspiration for this story.

Now I was thinking how would Sam change if he had younger siblings to protect and help his parents look after? Let's see, shall we?

OCs:

David-Second oldest.

Conor- Third oldest.

Vergil-fourth oldest.

Diana- youngest of the family.

PARINGS:

Sam/Optimus, Conor/Ironhide, David/Ratchet, Vergil/Jazz, Diana/Bumblebee, and I'm not leaving her out Mikaela/Arcee.

I do Not own Transformers in anyway shape or form, all rights belong to their owners.

* * *

 **TRANQUILITY LOCAL HOSPITAL**

Inside one the local hospitals of Tranquility, Nevada the sounds of new life could be heard. "AUGH RON WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR MINCEMEAT! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Along with the yells of one Judy Witwicky who was in the process of giving birth to her 5th and last child, yes ladies and gentlemen 5th child.

Outside the delivery room stood Ron Witwicky who winced at his wife's yells of pain and threats of dismemberment. Beside him sitting on the four chairs beside the room sat four young boys each a mix of their parents yet at the same time different in their own way.

The youngest of the boys was sat playing with a Rubix cube as he waited. He looked to be around 4 years old with soft brown hair and light greenish-blue eyes, he had on a light blue top with green pants and black shoes this was little Vergil Witwicky the youngest of his brothers.

Next to the left of him sat a boy who was a year older looking to be around 5 years old with black hair and dark green eyes. He had on a black top with blue pants and grey shoes he kept glancing at the birthing room with a nervous/worried look. This is young Conor Witwicky the third oldest brother and he can have a bit of a temper at times but right now he was worried about his mommy and new sibling. In his lap sat a dark green toy truck.

To Vergils right sat another boy but he was older by 2 years being 7 years old. He had light blue eyes that were almost like ice with a golden ring around his pupils with dark blonde hair. He had on a red top with grey pants and a brown pair of shoes. He was also reading a kids book on the front of the book said Look inside things that go. This was David Witwicky the second oldest of the brothers.

Lastly sitting the closest to his father sat the oldest of the brothers. He had soft brown hair with light brown almost golden eyes his age was around 8 years old. He had on a dark blue top with black pants and red shoes, he was also holding a brown wolf plushie with golden eyes. This was Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky the oldest of his brothers.

Vergil looked over at his papa before asking "Papa? Is mama gonna be ok?" he winced hearing his mama's screams.

Ron inched away from the double doors saying "Yours moms gonna be fine, Sam would know he was there when you were born," Sam nods saying "Yep!" Vergil smiles a little less worried now. He went back to playing with his Rubix cube.

Ron smiled at his children he was a proud father of four sons he knew his sons would go far in the future. Ron was snapped from his thoughts when the screaming stopped followed by a newborn cry making Ron turn to the door.

It opens to show a male nurse in blue uniform he smiled saying "You can come in now," Ron nods saying "Thank you, Come on boys time to meet the new member,"

The boys cheer as they raced ahead of their father into the room and past the nurse who laughs saying "Quite a handful I take it?"

Ron shook his head saying "More then you'll ever know," he followed his sons to his wife and new child.

Judy who was a bit sweaty and tired from giving birth smiled as she held her new baby wrapped in a white blanket. "Mommy!" looking up Judy saw her other children and husband coming over making her smile widen.

"Hey, boys! come here and meet your new sister," She chuckles at their shocked looks that soon turned into awe and joy.

"A little sister!" the four boys yelled before climbing on the bed, well Sam had to help Vergil up before getting on himself.

Ron sat in the nearby chair watching with a smile of his own as Conor asks "Whats her name?" he leans over to get a better look at his new sister who had a small patch of red hair a few shades darker then Judy's own.

Judy looked at her little girl before saying "Diana her name shall be Diana Witwicky,"

Ron chuckles saying "Another great name dear," he got up and walked over as Diana chose that moment to open her eyes.

The second Sam and his brothers saw their little sisters big round light green eyes was the moment they all swore to keep their sister safe.

Ron seeing the boys looks spoke "Uh oh, I fear for any future boyfriend Diana gets," Judy laughs as she watched Sam lean over holding his wolf plushie over Diana who coos before taking the toy making the eldest giggle.

As the little family bonded they were unaware of the future ahead of them. One that would drag them into an alien war and a fight for survival.

 **MEANWHILE UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Hidden deep under the rock and metal that imprisoned it glowed a huge object of power and life. The time was drawing closer for its chosen to fight.

The glow stops as the object went back into a dormant state, Waiting and ready for the war to come.

* * *

And the Intro chapter is done! Welcome to the world Diana Witwicky your gonna enjoy your life!

Sam: What do you mean?

Me: AHHHH! Where did you come from?!

Sam: *Points to open closet with a glowing portal inside* You left your magic closet open.

Me: *Calms down* Ok, as I was saying Diana is going to play a big part in this story.

Sam: Ok, but if anything bad happens to her *Sends death glare at author*

Me: Jeez! Calm down She'll be safe! Anyway, this is Saberblade Prime signing out! *Runs away from glare of doom*


	2. Chapter 2 Where it all starts

Welcome back, everyone! To chapter two of Transformers: My siblings.

Now before we begin I have a question to ask all of you. What is your favorite vehicle?

Leave a Review to let me know because I kinda need Alt-mode Ideas for future chapters.

Conor: How much longer?

Sam: Keep calm bro the story starting in a few seconds.

Vergil: Will we be getting weapons?

ME: Yes later on in the story.

Diana: Aw man! *pouts*

ME: Anyway, Sam disclaimer, please.

Sam: SaberbladePrime does not own Transformers in anyway shape of form. She only owns her Ocs and this story idea.

ME: Thank you. Now on with the story!

* * *

 **15 YEARS LATER**

It was a quiet morning inside the Witwicky household, the sun was rising as the morning came and birds began to sing all was lovely this morning.

"SHUT UP YOU GODDAM CLOCK!" Well for some at least.

Sitting up in her bed young Diana yawns as she glared at the now quiet alarm clock with the numbers 7:25 AM flashing in green. Rubbing her eyes, 15-year-old Diana yawns once more before pulling the covers of her bed off her and getting up from her nice cozy bed.

The young teen looked around her room until she landed on the bed above her own where her brother slept, walking over she whacked the side of the bunkbed saying "Time to get up Vergil," she got a groan of "give me a min,"

Shaking her head Diana went into the bathroom to wash her face and use the toilet.

Sitting up himself was Vergil who was now a young 19-year-old his messy hair was short and a little bit spiky he yawns getting down from his bed while taking his top off to show his toned runner build with a faint six pack starting to form. Rubbing his eyes of sleep the young male waited for his sister to finish.

When Diana came out she went over to her closet saying "Your turn Vergil," the young male went inside as Diana paused in the picking of her clothing to look herself over in the mirror.

Diana was a toned girl thanks to training with her brothers most of her life and lots of sports with her own faint female six pack forming but it was way more smoother than her brothers six packs. Her chest was a C sized chest and a gymnastic build, she also kept her hair shoulder length and in either a bun or braid.

Nodding she turns back to her clothing after she picked out her outfit she grins. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top over that was a violet Milly stretch silk crepe dolman sleeve top with the sleeves going down and a little bit past her elbows. On her legs were a pair of dark blue flare jeans with a brown belt and a light blue female denim jacket. On her feet was a pair of black and purple Nike running shoes.

Satisfied with her choice of clothing she spoke "I'm heading down Vergil! Meet you there," she left the room as her brother yelled back "Ok!"

Walking out of the bathroom Vergil went to his own closet and pulled out his own outfit. He to had a tank top only it was grey and over it was a casual white top that had grey along his neckline and on his sleeves, on his legs, he had a pair of light blue baggy pants and light blue and white Nike running shoes with dark blue laces. He grabbed his light blue zip-up hoodie tying it around his waist as he went downstairs.

 **DOWNSTAIRS KITCHEN**

Judy smiles as she watched her family gather for the morning it was amazing how a couple of children can grow into young teens and adults so fast. She looked over as down the steps came Conor who was 20 years old now and had his hair in 'The Matt style' his build was a toned runner with a firm six pack and slightly broad shoulders. He had on a dark green short sleeves shirt with a black jacket and camo baggy pants with a black belt and grey with black laces Nike running shoes.

He grunts saying "Morning mom, Vergil, Diana," he went over to the coffee maker as everyone said "Morning Conor!"

The young male waved over his shoulder as he began to make his coffee. The next member came down stairs was 22 years old David who had a swimmer toned build and smooth six pack, with his hair being in 'The Nathaniel' hairstyle but a little bit shorter and trimmed. He had on a white long sleeved button up top with a grey jacket and brown pants with a black belt, on his feet he had dark green and brown Nike shoes.

"Morning everyone," He said as he went to make his regular morning toast. Diana leans back in her seat saying "Morning David, wheres Sam?"

The mechanic/doctor in training looks over saying "He'll be down in a minute," he kneeled down to give Mojo scratch behind his ears. Making the little dog bark happily.

True to David's words a few munites later down the stairs came a 23-year-old Sam who was like his brothers handsome in his own right with a runner toned build mixed with a faint lean build mixed in giving him a firm six pack. His hair was in 'The Sean' hairstyle. He had on a white button up long sleeved top over it was a dark red jacket and dark blue pants with black running Nike shoes that had red laces. But the biggest change to Sam was the scar on his face and neck.

You see two years ago a group of guys tried to kidnap Diana. Key word TRIED, the guys were beat back by Diana's protective and angry brothers at the time. Sam who had been holding back the leader at the time got hurt badly when the leader took out a knife and swung at Sam making a long gash along his face and neck. By the time the police arrived most of the kidnappers were unconscious due to Davids aim with a hard back book and Vergil's skills with a baseball bat.

Sam had to be rushed to the hospital to be treated, he stayed in the hospital for 6 weeks to recover from minor blood loss and to heal his new battle scar.

The scar started just above his right eye near where the middle of his forehead would be and went down across his eye and cheek, it carries on past his jaw and down the curve of his upper neck before stopping midway down his neck, the scar was thin but a few shades lighter than his lightly tanned skin. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive with the knife barely missing his artery in his neck. This also made the scar sensitive on the part of his upper neck.

Sam smiles at his family the scar moving since it near the corner of his lip, he spoke "Morning everyone," he walked over giving his little sister a kiss to her head making said sister giggle.

"Morning big bro!" came the yell the other brothers. Sam laughs as he went to make his breakfast. Soon everyone sat at the table eating.

"Hows your history project Diana?" asked David as he munched on his toast.

The young girl looked over saying "It's finished, Sam helped me with the harder parts," Sam nods saying "Keep the gear safe its very old," Diana nods as she finished eating.

David got up and put his empty plate to be washed as he spoke "I have to go, I have an exam today and if I pass I'll be a fully licensed doctor by the end of the day,"

Sam got up saying "I wish you luck brother, and you to Diana,"

Conor smirks saying "Remember if you get one more A, you'll be getting your car," the girl nods remembering the deal with her dad.

Vergil looked over at his oldest brother asking "Hey Sam, aren't you helping Miss Woodsworth down the road today?" Sam looked over before nodding saying "Yes, she needs help fixing her guttering since its all blocked up,"

Conor got up saying "I'll be down the police station they need a few guns fixing," Vergil grins at his gun-obsessed brother.

With that everyone got ready grabbing their stuff before bidding their parents goodbye and leaving for school/work.

 **HOURS LATER**

Diana grins as she ran towards her dad's car. She did it! She got her final A.

Jumping into the car she yelled "I DID IT!" she showed her dad the results.

"I'm good?" She asks, Ron smirks nodding he said "Your good, now let's meet up with your brothers its time to get my little sports girl a car,"

Diana cheers as she buckled herself in and put her backpack in the back of the car. As Ron drove them to the car dealership.

 **BOLIVIA'S CAR DEALERSHIP**

Sam smirks as he saw his dad and sister pull up. He grins when he got tackled hugged by his sister who was very happy to be getting a car.

He said, "Alright calm down sis, I know you're excited," he ruffled her hair making her pout.

Sam looked around with his sister at the cars while Ron and the owner Bobby.B talked, Sam looked at a little beetle car when a glint of yellow caught his eyes. Looking over he saw a black and yellow 1970's Camaro it was a bit battered but otherwise in fine condition. Walking over Sam looked the car over before checking the tires and interior before smirking.

"Hey, sis! Look at this one!" he yelled over catching his sisters attention.

The young teenage girl looked over at her brother before seeing the car he was by. Smiling she ran over to get a better look for herself.

"Nice find Sam," she went to the drives side before opening the door and hopping inside.

"Oh, comfy! but in need of a good clean", She said as she brushed the dust off the steering wheel to show a..strange symbol.

Confused Diana asks "Sam do you know what this is?" she points at the symbol that looked to be a strange face in black and silver.

Sam looked at the face his eyes narrowed "I've never seen anything like that before," he reached in and touched the symbol before pulling back he asks "This the one?" Diana looks at the symbol before nodding saying "Yep this is the one there's something comforting about it," Sam nods saying "I'll be right back,"

He stood up and went over to their father and Boddy.B leaving Diana in the car as she looked around more. When she moved to check the dashboard over she could have sworn she felt the car shiver!

"I must be going crazy in this heat," she said taking her jacket off as she looked at the radio.

Diana looked out the window as her dad and brother came over she asks "So..." she trails off unsure of the answer.

Sam smirks looking at his dad before saying "The cars all yours, sis! Welcome to the world of driving," Diana cheers opening the door she jumped out hugging her family before asking "Can I drive Sam back home?"

Ron nods saying "Go ahead, I have an order to pick up," Sam nods as their dad walked back to his car.

The siblings jumped in the car and drove onto the road and away from the car dealership. Sam leans back watching his sister drive, she had a big smile on her face as she drove with ease. Sam looked at the road as he relaxed. That's when his phone went off pulling said phone out to show a familiar number.

"Hey, sis lookie who it is" he showed the text sender to his sister who glanced over before looking back at the road asking "Is is cousin Mikaela?" Sam nods looking back at the text.

"It says 'Help, Got dragged to party by Trent' looks like we're gonna have to rescue her," Sam said as he sent a text back.

Diana shook her head "I don't know why she hooked up with that guy in first place," she did a turn onto their home street as she spoke.

Sam scoffs saying "It wasn't until she dated him that she found out he was the wrong gender," Diana laughs as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

Getting out Diana locked the car before running inside to go and use the bathroom. While Sam went to the backyard.

 **BACKYARD**

Vergil grins as he sat watching his mother work on her flowers before seeing his big brother walk into the yard.

"Hey, Sam! Guess what!" the oldest walked over asking "Whats wrong?" Conor chuckles saying "David passed, he's got his doctors license now," he pointed over to said doctor who was very happy with himself.

Sam smiles saying "Congratulations brother, you deserve it," he went over and patted his brother on the back before turning and addressing his all of his brothers.

"Boys we have a mission to do," he spoke with a slightly serious tone, making the younger brothers look at him right away.

Conor asks "Mission? What is it about?" he stood up crossing his arms as Vergil pushed from where he was leaning against the fountain and walked over.

Sam spoke "We are to rescue Mikaela from a party that Trent has dragged her to," the boy's smirk as Diana came outside avoiding the grass as her father worked she ran over to her brothers asking "So, Whos ready to party and rescue?"

The five siblings smirk as they made their way over to Diana's new car. They had some rescuing to do!

* * *

And done for now!

Diana: Don't worry cousin! Were coming to save you!

Conor: Can I bash his lights in?

ME: No you can't but you can shoot this *Hands over a paper target of Trent*

Conor: Thank you, Ma'am! *Runs off to shooting range*

Sam: Oh dear.

ME: Things start to pick up in the next chapter, So stick around to read more. Until then this is Saberblade Prime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Robot battles

I'm back! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of this story!

David: Welcome back Saber.

ME: Hello David, where are the others?

David: *Sighs* Sam is trying to calm Conor down and Diana is trying to keep the bots out of this area with Vergil's help.

ME: Well luckily they can come in her at the end of the chapter.

David: I will let them know *Walks off*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form, All I own is my Ocs and plot idea.

* * *

 **LAKE PARTY**

Vergil grins as they arrived at the 'lake party' he saw lots of teens running around and having fun. His eyes land on a ground near the road that made his eyes narrow. There standing beside their cousin Mikaela was the idot known as Trent.

Pulling to a stop Diana spoke "I'll wait here, you guys do your thing," her brothers nod as they got out with almost evil grins on their faces as they went over to their targets.

Diana chuckles before looking at the radio thinking ' _I still haven't checked this radio out yet_ ' reaching over she turned the dial making the radio come to life as static filled the speakers. Before a song came on.

"Alright! One of my favorite songs!" She said as Basshunter- Angel in the night played on the radio.

She turned the song down when she saw Vergil flip Trent off before running over to the car with Mikaela yelling something at Trent with a smug look before following Vergil and his now laughing brothers.

Sam dove into the front seat with Vergil, Conor, and David in the back with Mikaela lying on her back across their laps looking very pleased with herself.

Diana asks "So what did you tell him?" She drove off as Trent began to swear and kick stuff while his friends laughed at him.

Mikaela smirks saying "I told him while he was good and all, he would have been much better as a woman," Diana laughs while making her way down a dirt road.

Conor leans back asking "Hideout time?" Sam nods saying "You know it bro"

Vergil cheers as they arrived at a grassy hill with a nearby smaller lake then the previous location.

Pulling to a stop Diana turned the car's engine off saying "Alright everyone out of my car!" Mikaela laughs as she got out leaving her purse in the car as she helped the boys out.

Diana got out walking to the front of her car as she watched Sam get dogpiled by his brothers, this made Sam laugh but jokingly fight back to fend off his 'attackers'. Diana smiles saying "I love my brothers,"

Mikaela nods saying "I sure wish I had brothers like yours if I had siblings,"

Diana looked behind her to her cousin saying "Hey your practically our sister in a way, so that makes us your uh...extended family," the other girl smirks before looking at Diana's car.

"Can I look under the hood?" she asks while she eyed the car.

Diana nods saying "Take a look I don't mind just be careful" Mikaela nods as she went to the hood of the car to take a look.

Over with the boys, Vergil had somehow gotten Sams jacket and was now running away from said brother. Conor was chasing Sam to try and help his little bro, while David just sat on the ground watching the chase with a grin on his face.

When Sam got his clothing back as well as having a mini-wrestling match with Conor on the ground the siblings gathered together. Sitting around and on the car, the family watched the setting sun in peace enjoying each others company. Unaware that another being was enjoying the company as well.

 **AFTER DROPPING MIKAELA OFF**

David yawns as they arrived home he was exhausted from his exam and he knew Conor was also tired from his work at the police station.

Sam got out first saying "Alright everyone head in and get settled in we've had a long day of excitement," he saw his sister about to fall asleep on her feet.

So he picked her up making her squeak in surprise. Sam began to carry her inside when Conor spoke "You know, you would make a great mother Sam with the way you treat us,"

Sam smirks saying "Well it helps that I helped to raise you lot alongside mom and dad"

With that, the brothers went inside the settle down for the night.

 **NEXT MORNING**

When Sam woke up he was expecting his alarm clock not a panicked David to be shaking the life out of him! Sitting up he asks "Whats wrong David? I was having a nice dream,"

David gathered Sams clothing together saying "Diana and Vergil are in the police station, dad and Conor went to sort it out," Suddenly Sam was wide awake.

 **HOUR LATER**

After Ron dropped the siblings at home he went to work as Judy went shopping. Sam was reading a book as Diana went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, Conor was on his laptop looking at guns while David was talking to Vergil.

"AHHHHH! SATANS CAMARO!" The brothers went to their sister's side as she phoned their best friend Miles who was visiting his Grandmother for the weekend.

Vergil asks "Its back?!" he raced outside as Diana hung up on Miles before following. Conor followed yelling "What in the blazing hell is going on?!"

He saw his sister and younger brother hop on their mountain bikes and speed off Sam yells "Follow them!" he got on his own bike as he gave chase.

The older brothers followed until they saw their siblings escape into an underground parking lot that had been abandoned ages ago.

They rode over to them David asked "What is wrong guys? Why are you freaking out?" he got off his bike as Conor and Sam followed suit.

Before the younger siblings could answer the sound of sirens was heard. Looking over they saw a police car drove over to them, Diana went to move forward but stopped when Sam held up his arm his eyes narrowed.

"That's not a normal police car, normal cars don't have punish and enslave written on them," he said as the car got closer.

His brothers and sister tense as it stops before them a thick silence covered them. Before the car suddenly _transformed_!

They dropped their bikes as Sam yelled "RUN!" he pushed Diana and Vergil ahead as they took off running Conor and David follow not before David threw a nearby metal pipe at the robot, hitting it right in the head dazing it long enough for them to get a head start.

"Keep running! It's right behind us!" Conor yelled as the robot chased them. He really wished he had some guns with him.

When it got close it then whacked Diana sending her flying making her scream.

"DIANA!" her brothers yelled as they went sent back by the robots other arm.

It then turned towards Diana who had landed on a car breaking the windshield as she moved to try and sit up only to yelp as the robot slammed its hand on the car.

It yelled, "Are you username WolfGirl153!" Diana gulps giving a shaky "Y-Yeah!"

"Where are the glasses!" Diana growls kicking the robot in the face making him jerk back holding his eye? optic? whatever it was as she climbed over the car yelling "Screw you asshole! Run bros!" her brothers followed close behind her as the robot soon recovered and resumed chasing them.

As the group got near the gates they saw Mikaela driving over on her moped, Vergil seeing this ran right over and tackled her off the bike.

"Vergil! What was that for!?" she got up pushing her helmet off as she did so, Sam spoke, "No time to explain we need to run!"

"From what?" She asks confused.

"FROM THAT!" Diana yells pointing at the robot running at them. This made Mikaela pale she looked ready to scream when another car came barreling over.

Dianas Camaro drove over and tripped the robo-cop over causing a dust cloud before driving over and stopping by the group opening its door for them to jump in.

Sam gulps saying "Everyone in the car ASAP! No arguing with me!" he pushed his family in as he jumped in the passenger seat. He then yelled "GO!" the car took off at fast speeds away from the robo-cop.

What followed next the guys and girls would later call the 'cop car chase from hell' as the Camaro tried to outmaneuver the police car. The chase led them to a power plant one of the older ones. The Camaro drove and backed up into a hiding spot as its doors locked.

Sam spoke "We're locked in," he tried the engine "Damn it! car won't start," he looked around as Vergil asks "At least we ditched the monster right?"

Conor spoke "I don't think so, look!" he points to the evil police car ahead of them as it went past.

Diana looked down to see the keys turning she spoke "Time to start,"

With that, the Camaro surged forward past the police car and to an open area where it turned and threw the group out onto the ground before it to transformed.

"Oh my god," said Mikaela as she got up looking at the yellow and black bot as it stood in front of them ready to fight.

As soon as the cop car go close it transforms and tackled the yellow bot as the human ran out of the way. They stopped to watch as the evil bot turned its arm into a mace-like weapon before a smaller bot came from its chest.

The moment the evil ones ran forward Sam yelled "Run!" he ran leading his siblings away from the smaller bot as it chased them while the two bigger bots did battle.

As they made there way away from the battle the small bot had snuck up behind them. It jumped out an tripped Diana making her fall she turns on her back and struggled to kick it off.

"Get off my sister!" Conor yells as he rugby tackled the bot off his sister before picking the thing up and slamming it into a water container. He dropped the bot and ran over to help his sister up.

David who had gotten his hands on a chainsaw grins running outside with Mikaela who had a hacksaw ran with him to the fence where the bot was being held down by Sam and Conor after it had tackled their sister into the fence.

"Come here you little bugger!" Sam and Conor jumped back as David and their cousin hacked at the little robot until it lay on the ground in bits and pieces.

Diana huffs as she saw its head move and detach from its body.

"Not so tough without a body now! are ya!" She yelled before kicking the head sending it flying a fair distance.

Conor chuckles saying "Nice kick sis,"

Sam nods before looking over to where the robot fight had started he spoke "Come on," He ran over to where the two bots battled his siblings close behind.

Arriving at the bottom of the hill the humans watched as the bot walked over changing his arm back into his hand from what Conor thought was gun of some kind. Sam kept his family behind him just in case.

Mikaela asks "What is it?" she stood next to Diana who said "Its definitely not human-made that's for sure," she took a few steps closer as the robot stood before them with his? Hands on his hips.

Sam went closer asking "Can you talk?" the radio flared to life playing radio clips.

" _XM Satellite Radio, Digital cable brings you, Columbia Broadcasting System,_ " the bot 'spoke' making Diana giggle a bit it sounded so wired yet cute.

David said "You use the radio to talk," the bot nods clapping his hands as another clip plays " _Thank you, you're beautiful your wonderful, your wonderful,_ " David blushed at the clip the bot used.

Vergil went closer asking "So what was that light night? What was it about?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain, Throughout the inanimate vastness of space, Angels with rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_ " the bot said

Mikaela gulps walking closer to Sam she asks "Visitors from heaven? What are, are you like an alien or something?" the bot made a strange sound and pointed at her as if to say 'you got it!' before bending down and transforming back to car form while opening its door asking

" _Any more questions you want to ask?_ " Diana grins going ahead of her family she spoke: "You bet I've got more questions!"

She turns to her brothers and cousin asking "Well guys?"

Sam looked at his bros and cousin he spoke: "Hey bros, fifty years from now when you're looking back on life, don't you wanna say you got the guts to get in the car?" He gave them a teasing smirk.

Conor scoffs saying "I got the guts!" he went over and got into the 'car' as Diana went into the driver's seat.

David shook his head saying "God have mercy on our souls," he went over and got in with Vergil and Mikaela close behind as Sam got in the passenger front seat.

The alien robot car revved its engine before driving off leaving behind a battered robo-cop behind.

For the young teens and adults, the battle had only just begun.

* * *

And done! In the next chapter, the family meets the Autobots.

Ironhide: About time!

ME: Cool it Ironhide, I know you want to meet him but jeez calm down!

Ratchet: He's been like this all day, being away from Conor has made him on edge.

Jazz: He's not the only one! Primes all jumpy and won't sit still.

ME: I'll see you guys in the next chapter while I try and calm these guys down. Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Autobots

Hayo! Chapter 4 already.

Optimus: Hello Saber how is everything going?

ME: Everythings ok now that Ironhide has calmed down.

Sam: I left Conor with a paper target of Frenzy he's happy now.

Optimus: SAM! *Picks sam up*

Sam: Whoa! Calm down Optimus.

ME: Ok while those two cuddle, Bumblebee if you please?

Bumblebee: *Nods then plays a recording* SaberbladePrime does NOT own transformers in any way, shape or form she only owns her Ocs.

ME: Thank you Bee, Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **HIGHWAY TUNNEL**

Diana held her hands in her lap as she watched the steering wheel move on its own. It was hard to belive her car was an alien robot! Shaking her head she looked back at her brothers only to see them a little bit cramped. Looking back at the steering wheel she leans back in her seat with a huff.

"You need a bigger back end, my brothers and cousin look like a badly made pancake squished together in the back," she said with a giggle.

Sam laughs at his sister statement only to yell as the car suddenly went on two wheels.

Diana yelled "That's NOT helping!" she held the door when a strange sound was heard.

Then the inside of the car changed become up to date and clean. Conor who had been squished by Vergil asks "What just happened?"

David looked out the car window before saying "I belive the car just upgraded itself,"

Mikaela nods now having more room stretched out across the men's laps getting a few pops from her back as she did so.

Sam asks "Everyone ok?" he got nods as they left the tunnel, night had arrived a while back when the robot fight happened and Sam had no clue as to what time it was.

They drove for a bit until they arrived at a sight that was closed for renovations, but the alien car went right though the gate ignoring the stop sign completely.

This made Diana laugh saying "You have no regards for signs do ya buddy?" the car gave a small rev as if to say 'You bet I don't!'

Sam rolled his eyes as they came to a stop, they got out as David asks "Are those Meteors or friends of yours?" he looked at the car. Lights flashed in the sky as one of the 'meteors' flew right over head.

Sam, Mikaela, and Vergil went over to check it out as Diana stayed with Conor and David. She was leaning on her 'new 2006 Camaro Concept' as David sent a text to their parents while Conor kept a look out for other people.

"Hey, do you have a name?" She asks she was getting tired of calling him 'Mr. Robot'

" _Sweet little bumblebee!_ " the radio said making the younger female laugh saying "Your names Bumblebee? I should have known!" she patted Bees hood making him nudge her back.

When the others came back they got inside Bee as he took them to the meeting point.

 **MEETING POINT/ALLEYWAY**

Arriving in an Alleyway Bumblebee came to a stop letting the human out. They looked around as Sam kept an eye on everyone to make sure they were safe, he did not trust alleyways at all.

Sam was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of two powerful engines, a siren, and a small engine sound. Looking ahead he saw four more vehicles drive over to them.

One was a Pontiac Solstice hardtop, the second was a GMC Topkick truck, the third vehicle was a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle and the last one had Sam suppressing a grin. It was a Peterbilt 379 it was one of Sams favorite trucks it had been modified but the Peterbilt was stunning to see.

The truck stopped before them and like the last two bots transformed. This robot stood taller than the rest of the bots that transformed around them. When the bots finished the tallest most likely the leader, kneels down until he was eye or face level with the group.

"Are you children the descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asks in a deep voice, Sam gulps a shiver going down his spine as he spoke "Yes,"

Diana spoke "They know Gramps name" she stood by Mikaela as the boys stood close to the girls.

The bot Spoke "My name is Optimus Prime, We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,"

Sam nods as Conor punched Vergil's arm saying "Bet you can't say that five times fast," Vergil smirks shaking his head, he wasn't even gonna try to say it.

The one that changed into the Hummer said "But you can call us Autobots for short," David nods saying "Autobots," as if testing the word.

They turn when the silver bot spoke behind them "What's cracking, little bitches?" they watched as he did an impressive flip landing in a crouch as Optimus spoke "My first lieutenant, Designation Jazz,"

Vergil smirks as the bot turns before jumping back and landing on an old rusty car behind him saying "This looks like a cool place to kick it,"

Vergil asks "Where did you learn to talk like that? Oh and a word of advice, most females don't like being called a bitch," Jazz nods at the young human saying "Thanks for the heads up," Vergil gave him the thumbs up before looking at Optimus.

"We've learned Earths languages though the World Wide Web," He answers as Conor heard something powering up turning he saw the black bot with two huge cannons on his arms!

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said as Ironhide pointed said weapons at the humans.

Ironhide pointed his cannons at the humans asking "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said as Conor grinned placing his hands on his hips saying "Oh yes I'm feeling lucky. By the way do those come in human size?"

Vergil broke out laughing at his brother while the girls giggled, David looked ready to whack Conor over the head while Sam just shook his head in amusement.

Ironhide raised an optic rig at the young human male before speaking "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons. And no they don't come in human size,"

Conor pouts saying "Damn it!" Sam patted his shoulder saying "There, there you tried bro," Conor nods but he kept glancing at the cannons though.

David shook his head when he saw the Hummer bot...sniffing the air? "Our medical officer, Ratchet," Said bot hmmed before speaking "My scans show that the Witwicky female is in need of lubricating," Diana blushed bright red, she did need to pee soon.

Optimus got off the awkward subject saying "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee"

Bee did a few boxing moves while his radio played " _Check on the rep Yep, second to none_ " making the humans turn to him as Diana grins asking "So your name was Bumblebee," Bee chirps at her making her grin widen.

Sam chuckles before watching as Ratchet sent a red beam into Bees neck saying "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them,"

Bee coughed holding his neck as Sam looked at Optimus and spoke "Well since you introduced yourself its only fair we do it ourselves, I'm Samuel or Sam Witwicky the oldest of my brothers. I keep everyone in line,"

Optimus looked at the young male before him noticing the scar on the boys face making the Prime wonder where it came from. The next young male Spoke up

"I'm David Witwicky resident doctor and mechanic, I'm also the second oldest of the Witwicky brood," he said, Ratchet gave the boy and interested look when he heard the words 'doctor' and 'mechanic'.

"My turn, I'm Conor Witwicky, third oldest and the resident weapons lover," He spoke with a big grin on his face. Ironhide grunts he liked this human.

Vergil chuckles saying "Me next! I'm Vergil Witwicky, the fourth oldest and a music lover at heart," Jazz grins saying "my kinda of human,"

Vergil smirks as he watched everyone from where he was sitting on Jazz's shoulder. How he got up there without anyone noticing, no one knew but Jazz had a big smirk on his face.

"I'm second to last, Hi! I'm Diana Witwicky the youngest and the only girl of the brood, I like free running and sports," Bee chirps at his human friend, he had seen her doing free running it was amazing, to say the least.

"And this is our cousin Mikaela Banes, but shes more of a sister than anything," Mikaela smiles at Diana who held her shoulder in comfort.

Sam looked at Optimus before asking "Optimus I have an idea since Bumblebee can't be all of our guardians would it be ok if we got individual guardians?"

The Prime looked at Sam before nodding "That would be a good idea," Conor grins yelling "I'm with Ironhide!" he ran over to the bot asking "Can I see those cannons again?" Ironhide grunts but let the boy look his weapons over.

Vergil spoke "I'll be with Jazz," he nods to the bot he flipped his visor up and gave the boy a wink making Vergil blush.

"I'll go with Ratchet," David went over with Ratchet who nods glad to have a fellow medic on hand.

Sam nods saying "And I'll be with Optimus if that's ok, Chief?" Optimus nods, though his spark grew warm at the nickname the young man gave him.

Mikaela then thought of something stepping forward she asks "Why are you here?" the mood instantly turned serious at that one question.

Optimus sighs before speaking "We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron,"

Conor who was now leaning on Ironhide's foot spoke "I do not like where this is going," David nods in agreement as Optimus reached up and pressed the side of his helm making two beams come from his eyes as the ground changed under them into something different.

Optimus spoke "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him,"

The Witwickys who were pale from the seeing the Decepticon leader and dead bodies shook their heads and managed a small smile at their ancestor name.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus said as the hologram David guested changed to the artic to show Captain Witwicky and his crew as a pair of dogs ran off.

They watched as the crew chased the dogs "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," the hologram stops as the humans shook their heads from the sudden change of scenery.

Mikaela asks "How did you know about the glasses?" Optimus looked at her saying "The Internet" Diana sighs saying "I should never have made that Wiki page,"

Ratchet spoke up "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earths machines and build a new army,"

David nods saying "I'd rather not get killed by my TV thank you!" this made the human chuckle at the joke attempt.

Optimus took over saying "And the human race will be extinguished, Your family holds the key to Earths survival,"

Conor scoffs saying "Ok no pressure," Sam pinched his nose saying "What a week this has turned out to be,"

Vergil got off Jazz saying "Diana had the glasses last, but I only saw them this morning,"

Diana nods holding her chin she said "I left them in my backpack, but I can't where I left my backpack,"

Sam steps forward saying "Alright, everyone to your guardians the quicker we get home the quicker we can find the glasses,"

"Yes sir!" the family yelled as they went over to their guardians.

The bots transform letting their new charges in before leaving the alleyway towards home.

* * *

Done! Another chapter finished off.

ME: Man! Do my fingers hurt!

Ratchet: Saber come here! It's time for your check up!

ME: Oh slag! See you guys in the next chapter! While I go hide from Ratchet! *Runs off to hide*


	5. Chapter 5 S-Seven and Captured

Chapter 5! We're doing good!

ME: Now things a really starting to kick off.

Mikaela: Where is everyone?

ME: *Sighs* Well after Ratchet caught me and gave me my check up he went off with David. Ironhide is at the shooting range with Conor, Jazz and Vergil are gods knows where. Optimus has yet to put Sam down. And Bumblebee is with Diana playing scrabble.

Mikaela: Okay, so it's just me and you today.

ME: Yep! On with the story!

Mikaela: SaberbladePrime does not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. She only owns her OCs and story idea.

* * *

 **NEAR THE WITWICKY HOUSEHOLD**

Sam sighs as he watched the road and houses go by. What had he gotten himself into? He looked over at the door mirror of Optimus's truck form to see the other Autobots following behind them.

"You ok Sam?" Optimus asks, noticing his new charges silence.

Sam jumps snapping out of his thoughts saying "Oh, I'm fine just, worried about my family. I don't want them getting hurt even though they can protect themselves,"

The Prime watched as Sams' face became worried and his scanners picked up the young males stress levels going up. "Don't worry Sam, I and my men will protect you," Optimus said.

Sam nods calming a little but the worry still lingered.

Sam looked around the cab when a question popped into his head. He asks "Hey Optimus? Whats the cybertronian term for a heart?" he placed a hand on the seats as he absentmindedly stroked the seat to try and calm his nerves. Unaware that is was causing the Prime to warm up.

Optimus answers "Our hearts are known as Sparks Sam," he tried to keep his cab from heating up at the stroking Sam was doing to his seats.

Sam soon stops as they arrive at his house, he said "You can park in the alley outside, but please stay hidden I don't need my parents frecking out,"

When Sam left the cab only then did Optimus allow his fans to come on and cool him down. The siblings ran towards the house as Ron came to the door he yelled "About time you got back! You missed dinner," he opens the door letting Mojo out to use the doggy bathroom.

Sam said "Sorry we got sidetracked in our parkour runs," Ron looking his kids over to see all the dirt and ripped clothing saying "I can see that, anyway food has been left on the side. Me and your mom are in the living room," he got nods as he went back inside with his drink of wine.

Diana sighs in relief, it didn't last long when she heard big footsteps. Turning she saw the Autobots coming into the yard, running down and across the yard, she went over to Mikaela as David tried to keep Ratchet away from his garage.

Sam yelled "My God! I told you guys to stay put!" he ran over as Optimus stepped on the fountain.

Sam growls yelling "No! Oh for god sake!"

"Oops, my bad," Optimus said as he watched Sam run over to the girls.

Conor who was trying to keep Ironhide calm spotted Mojo barking at the bots. Then to his horror, Mojo peeded on Ironhide's foot! Said bot was not happy and kicked the dog into the air making Conor catch the poor dog.

"Hey! Put the guns away!" Conor said as he held Mojo close to his chest. Ironhide grunts powering up his guns saying "You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

Conor glares at Ironhide yelling "No! You can not!" Conor sighs saying "This is Mojo a pet of the family, he only did that because of dogs instincts,"

Ironhide huffs saying "He leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Conor rolled his eyes saying "I'll give you a car wash when this is all done, just don't blow a gasket," he ran over to the house as Diana bolted inside to use the toilet.

Sam spoke "Please wait and go hide!" he went inside, Diana ran upstairs with Vergil while the other brothers went to put on some fresh clothing.

Outside the Autobots were waiting when Optimus ordered for recon. Bumblebee watched the parents until his scanners picked up movement upstairs pulling himself from the house he stood up and went over to one of the windows and peeked inside. Only to pull back covering his optics a few seconds later. Jazz who saw what Bee did went over and looked himself only to pull back with a grin.

He sent down the com-link "[The young males sure do look fine without those upper clothing on]" he got a whack on the helm from Ratchet.

Back inside Diana was turning her room upside down trying to find her backpack, while Vergil was checking his end of the room when he saw Optimus bringing Mikaela to the window.

Running over he asks "What you doing?!"

Mikaela gave a sheepish smile saying "They really want those glasses," Vergil nods helping her inside as Diana rushed about.

Sam who had finished putting on some fresh clothing that was a copy of his other outfit felt the ground shake as the lights went off. He quickly ran from his, Conor and Davids room into the hallway.

David asks "Is everyone alright?!"

"We're ok David! Go and check on the others!" Judy yelled back up as she tried to get her husband from under the table.

The brothers went to the youngest siblings room, they ran inside to see the room in a mess.

"Have you found them?" Sam asks as Diana shook her head saying "They're not here"

Sam rubbed his neck before ordering "Alright split up and search the rest of the house, Mikaela can you distract our parents while we look?" the cousin nods as she went downstairs while the siblings spread out to search the house.

They didn't hear the Autobots leaving the yard as Diana found the backpack and glasses.

She yelled "I found them!" her brothers gather around her, Sam spoke "Alright you sneak it out to the bots while we keep mom and dad busy,"

Diana nods but before they could put the plan into motion a knock was heard on the front door.

Going downstairs the brothers tense seeing men in black suits and men in white suits with rad-detectors.

' _Shit this is not good_ ' Conor thought as he watched men go around his home.

He was so focused on the men wondering about that when he felt someone grab him he reacted by turning and punching the guy. Only to be grabbed by two more men in black suits, he struggled before his arms were cuffed together and he was lead outside with his family.

 **WITH SAM DIANA AND MIKAELA**

Sitting inside the SUV was a very unhappy Sam who was glaring at the man known as Simmons with a glare that could melt steel. Diana kept quiet as the man asked questions about the 'aliens', while Mikaela had to bite her lip to stay silent she knew if she said anything it would only get them in deeper trouble and that's the last thing she wanted right now.

Sam leaned back as Simmons got angry at them for not talking. The young male smirks as he heard the rad-detector go off behind him, leaning over he whispers "Brace yourselves" he then thought ' _Now it's our turn for answers_ ' He braced himself as he barely a red and blue leg before the SUV crashed into it.

Diana gave a small scream as metal hands burst through the windows and lifted the car up making the agents panic.

Sam heard the roof groaning yelled "Brace yourself!" the roof came off as the SUV fell hitting the ground below them.

The girls smirk as they saw Optimus above them with the car roof before he turned his lights off and threw said roof away, while Sam grins leaning towards the agents he saying "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime,"

Sam looks up at the leader who growls saying "Taking the children was a bad move,"

The agents ran over pointing their weapons at Optimus who ordered "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Diana looks behind them to see the other bots jump down from the bridge and run over weapons drawn.

Ironhide yelled "Freeze!" while pointing his cannons at the agents. Jazz held out his hand saying "Give me those!" Diana watched with glee as the weapons shot into Jazz's hand before being crushed.

Ironhide went to the second SUV and ripped the roof off letting Conor, Vergil, and David out. The three brothers ran over as Optimus kneels down looking at Simmons.

Simmons somehow stayed calm saying "Hi there," Optimus looked at the man before asking "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

Diana scoffs as she saw from the corner of her eye that Mikaela was using a bobby pin to unlock her cuffs. Diana smirks ' _Good old Mikaela_ '

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" Simmons spoke, Sam shivered a bit when Optimus growled, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you,"

"Get out of the car," Optimus order with a growl on the edge of his voice, Simmons Asks "Me? you want me-" he was cut off when Optimus yelled "NOW!"

Sam nods as he got up letting Mikaela unlock his handcuffs saying "Looks like all those years unlocking our safes and school lockers came in handy," his cousin smirks as she went to do the others.

Sam went over to Simmons asking "So you gonna tell me what Sector Seven is?" he stood in front of Simmons with arms crossed unaware that he was also standing in front of Optimus who was watching him with a fond look.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man!" Simmons said only to gulp when he got glared at by Optimus.

Diana walked over asking "How did you know about the bots?" she stood in front of Bee with a cold look.

Conor came over looking very pissed off he asks "Where did you take our parents?" he was held back by David as Simmons said "I am not at liberty to discuss it,"

Vergil came over saying "Oh really?" he reached over and took Simmons badge ignoring the man as he looked at the badge.

Simmons huffs saying "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden with, with your big alien friends standing over there," Sam went to stand by Vergil asking "Wheres Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came Simmons smart ass reply. What happened next made the boys laugh hard.

Bumblebee who was not happy with the agent decided to do something about it. Diana who was now standing by Optimus saw Bee move so she watched as he reached up to his hips and flipped a panel? Open and something came out hitting Simmons on the head, this was followed by liquid hitting Simmons.

Sam and his brothers burst out laughing at the sight of Bumblebee peeing on the agent, Diana blushed a bright red while covering her eyes. Beside her, Mikaela looked away with a loud laugh of her own.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said as the scout stops, Diana uncovers her eyes as her brothers and cousin calm down. Conor spoke "Nice one Bee!"

The family gathered the agents and handcuffed them together not before Mikaela had Simmons strip down to his underwear and T-shirt. David who was about to walk away from the agents saw one with a phone, eyes widening he yelled "They have reinforcements on the way!" he ran over to Ratchet who picked him up.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled before punching his left cannon into the ground and sending out a blue wave of energy which stopped the SUVs from coming closer.

Sam took action "Vergil! Go with Jazz!, Conor with Ironhide! David stay with Ratchet, Diana with Bumblebee, Mikaela your with me!" the girls nod as all bots minus Optimus transformed and drove off.

Sam turns to Optimus as the leader kneels down saying "Up you get," he held out his hand letting Sam and Mikaela climb on. Optimus put the two humans on his shoulders as the helicopters got closer.

The Prime took off in a run to avoid the helicopters as they chased them. Sam saw that even though Optimus was a big bot he was very good at avoiding the vehicles below them.

Optimus took a quick turn and made his way back to the bridge. He climbed under and held himself between two support beams. Right as the helicopters flew under them.

"Easy you two," He said to the two on his shoulders as Mikaela who was on the back of his helm gulps trying to keep her balance.

Sam pants trying to calm his heart rate down, it did not last long as it shot back up when Mikaela fell with a yelp.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled leaping forward he grabbed her wrist. He yells at the strain on his arms from hanging onto both Optimus and Mikaela.

That's when Sams grip failed making them fall, Optimus tried to catch them with his feet this only made them bounce off. Just as they were about to hit the ground they were saved by a yellow and black form.

"You two ok?!" Diana yelled as she climbed down from Bumblebees back. The two nod before dread filled them, the helicopters!

"Bee! You need to run!" Sam yelled trying to save the bot, he had only known Bee for a short time but saw the bot as a friend.

Diana yelled as the helicopters shot cables at Bumblebees limbs sending him to the ground.

When the SUVs arrived Sam spoke "Get ready to fight" Diana nods flexing her hands as Mikaela nods.

When the men with guns rushed at them ordering them on the ground Sam glared at them, when one man got close he lashed out with a roundhouse kick sending the squad man back into his buddies. Sam then punched another man before grabbing the gun and using it to bash another man's helmet in.

Diana was putting her small size and speed to use as she ducked and hit men away. She jumped landing on her hands and did a spin kick sending a few men to the ground. Mikaela was using her fists to punch break peoples noses, she was strong in her own way and it showed as she dead legged a guy before punching his lights out.

But despite their efforts, they were soon outnumbered and overpowered. Sam growls as he felt a sharp pain hit his neck reaching up he pulled out a tranquilizer dart, glaring he threw it right back at the man who shot it this made said man hit ground holding his own neck. Sam pants as the sleeping drug took effect he glares as got tackled and handcuffed. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was seeing his cousin and sister being handcuffed and Bumblebee being airlifted away.

* * *

Done! Another chapter finished.

ME: Hello guys a bit of news here, first Mikaela is off trying to bash Simmons' head and second I'm changing the Mikaela X Arcee paring to Mikaela X Arcee triplets.

You will see why I did this later on in my story. For now, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 Allspark found

Chapter 6!

Things are getting really heated now.

ME: Hayo everyone! Just little old me today. But I'm not gonna waste time, Just to let you known I will be saving the little Phone bot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form. I only own my Ocs and plot idea.

* * *

 **WITH SAM, DIANA, AND MIKAELA**

"Mikaela! He's waking up!" A female voice said, Sam felt his head pound it felt like he just got ran over by a truck, oh wait he fell onto one. Groaning Sam opens his eyes to find himself sitting beside his sister and cousin in front of two unknown people and a guard. Shaking his head he rubbed his neck trying to get the kink out.

"Sam, I'm glad you're ok!" Diana hugs him the best she could from her strapped in position.

Sam patted her arms asking "Where are we?" Mikaela spoke "We're on a helicopter heading to god knows where, oh and these two are Maggie and Glen,"

Sam nods at the two "So.." he trails off not knowing what to say.

Maggie grins asking "What'd they get you for?" he smirks saying "My little sister bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot"

Glen got an awed look before mouthing 'Wow' to himself. Sam shrugged his shoulders saying "Who knew?" he reached over and held his sister and cousins hands to keep them calm.

Diana looks out the side of the chopper only to see something she recognized "Is that? Hoover Dam?!" She was right as they flew over to a drop off point and moved to USVs with Sam keeping a hold of his sister and cousin hands at all times.

 **WITH THE AUTOBOTS**

The Autobots were waiting at an empty hotel building as the sun rose to in the sky. Jazz was on top of one of the roofs holding Vergil the poor boy was in an upset mood, he had not smiled or cracked a joke since he saw part of his family get taken. The silver bot frowns gently rubbing Vergil's back, it pained his spark to see the boy like he mentally cursed the S-Seven men for this.

Ratchet was nearby holding David who was messing with a wrench he had managed to grab from his home. The medic was keeping an eye on his fellow medic he was amazed at how deep the boys family bond was, it was as strong as Cybertronian bonds with how the boys were reacting. David sighs as he looked up watching the sunrise his chest felt heavy he hoped Sam, Diana, and Mikaela were okay.

Ironhide was in a foul mood since he watched his comrade and new friends get taken. He looked down at his feet to where Conor sat messing with a handgun he had taken from one of the agents, he also had a foul look written across his face it was clear Conor felt the same way about the whole situation as Ironhide did.

The Autobots turned to Optimus as he came over with the glasses. They had fallen from Diana's pocket when they had been caught by Bumblebee, Jazz spoke "Fire it up, Optimus," he set Vergil down as he crouched down to watch his leader.

Holding the glasses up Optimus shot two beams from his optics hitting the glasses and making a holo-Earth form.

"The code. The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is 230 miles from here," Optimus said as he stops the projection and put the glasses away as Ratchet spoke up.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ironhide nods in agreement saying "They must know its here, as well,"

Conor got up putting his gun away as he took a few steps away from Ironhides peds.

Jazz growls asking "What about Bumblebee? We can't leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Vergil jumped down to join David and Conor as the bots talked.

David asks "How are you holding up?" Vergil licked his dry lips saying "A bit down and worried about the others," Conor nods placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"We'll get them back," He said as he looked over at the bots as Ironhide said something to Optimus. David nods giving Vergil a side hug before heading over to Ratchet.

The bots picked their humans up as Optimus spoke "Its been an honor serving with you all," Conor smirks speaking up "The honors our's Optimus. And I'm sure the others feel the same, wherever they are,"

David and Vergil both nod as the Prime gave the boys a small smile before saying "Autobots! Roll out!"

"We roll!" Jazz yelled back as the bots ran down from the hotel and transformed on the go they had a Cube to find.

 **HOOVER DAM**

Sam kept his face calm as he followed the guards until they reached mister A-hole himself Simmons, narrowing his eyes he watched Simmons like a hawk.

"Hey kid, I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You lot must be hungry. You wanna latte? HoHo? Double Venti macchiato?" Simmons asks but was silenced when Sam spoke

"Maybe after this is all over but first, wheres my car?" for a second Simmons thought the boy's eyes glowed but played it off as a trick of the light.

Banachek came over to calm the situation "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, we need to know it now," He said trying to calm the young man.

Sam growls in the back of his throat saying "Fine, but first I'll take my car and our parents. Oh, one more thing Mikaela's dad make sure he gets his fair trial like he was promised," Mikaela smiled at Sam a in a silent thank you.

Banachek nods saying "Come with me, we'll talk about your car," Sam followed with Diana and Mikaela close behind, not before Diana kicked Simmons in the knee making him almost fall down, but he got ahold of himself and followed the group.

They met up with some soldiers and secretary of defense John Keller. The group followed Simmons as he talked "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs," Diana scoffs at Simmons oh how she wished she could punch his nose flat.

The man known as Epps asks "NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial, try and keep up with the acronyms," Simmons answers. Epps rolled his eyes at the guy when he felt a hand pat his shoulder, looking Epps saw the young man with the scar on his face.

"Don't worry I don't like him either," Sam said as Epps smirks saying "That makes two of us," Sam grins as he went to walk with Diana as they went under the Dam.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Simmons said as they entered a big and somewhat cold chamber. When Sam saw what was in it, he goddam nearly had a heart attack!

It was MEGATRON! Of all the things they had down here, they had Megatron frozen under Hoover Dam! Gulping Sam held Diana's hand as she moved closer to him. He kept his eyes on Megatron as Banachek talked he blocked most of him out, knowing how Megatron crash-landed.

"We call him NBE One," Simmons said making Sam frown saying "Sir, you know what I just gonna be straight here. That's Megatron leader of the Decepticons,"

Banachek said "He's been in cryostasis since 1935, your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," Sam looked at his sister and cousin who looked a bit pale while staring at the robot warlord.

"You ok?" Sam asks while Simmons talked away, Mikaela nods saying "Just a little on edge, I feel like he's staring right at us,"

Sam squeezed her shoulder saying "He can't get us as long as he stays froze, we're safe for now at least,"

Diana nods saying "There are other Decepticons out there sooner or later they're gonna find him here," Sam nods going back to stand in front of them as Will Lennox asks "So why Earth?"

Diana decided to speak up "It's the Allspark,"

Keller turned to the young teens and adult he asks "Allspark? What is that?"

Diana gulps answering "They came here looking for some cube looking thing. Anyway, NBE One here AkA Megatron wants to use it, who is a warlord of death wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe. That's their plan,"

Mikaela then saw Simmons and Banachek tense up this got red flags going in her head. Simmons asks "You sure about that?" Sam nods saying "Yes, wait you guys know where it doesn't you?"

Sam looked Banachek right in the eyes as if daring him to say no, Banachek spoke "Follow me," he leads the group to another pathway.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said as they entered an observation room with a thick bulletproof glass window and inside a huge chamber was the Allspark itself.

Sam gasps leaning on the railing to steady himself. Beside him, Diana watched the cube with wide eyes as Mikaela gulps. Sam stared at the cube hard for some reason he felt his chest warm and tingle like he had met an old friend almost.

"S-sam? D-do you feel that?" Diana asks as she held her chest.

"Warm and tingle all over?" He asks looking at his sister who nods "Yeah I got it too," Mikaela said "I do as well,"

Something was going on here that was setting Sam on edge, he did not like it at all.

Maggie spoke up "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the cubes energy. What kind exactly?" Banachek nods saying "Good question, this way,"

He took them to a heavy metal room with a glass box inside. Diana jumps when they were locked inside she was getting scared now, this was way beyond what she was use to. She took a pair of goggles as they were handed out.

She placed the goggles on her head as Simmons asked for any mechanical devices. Shrugging Diana tossed him her phone it was low on battery anyway. She watched as he opened it up and placed it inside the box.

She heard systems powering up as the small arm inside lowered down to the phone.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons said as he pulled and lifted levers.

A bright flash lit up the room as the phone was zapped. Sam gasps as the phone shook before transforming into a tiny robot, it made loud noises looking around its prison trying to tackle the box. Sam not liking how angry it was placed a hand on the box the reaction he got was stunning. The little bot looked at him and calmed down its little optics flashing between red and gold, it walked closer to where his hand was with a tiny purr.

Sam smiles saying "Hey little guy," It made a huffing noise "Oh sorry, little girl," the bot nods as its back end wiggles.

Sam feeling a tug in his chest and for once he followed the tug. He went over and opened the box getting yells. Reaching in he let the small bot climb on his hand as her optics turned a stunning golden color.

Diana shook her head saying "You attract little kids and baby to you like a magnet Sam," Sam blushed a faint pink while rubbing the back of his neck. The bot on his hand gave out a little chirp as the lights flicker.

Keller looks at the people in the room and spoke "Gentlemen and ladies, they know the Cube is here," paling Banachek ran over to a speaker and pressed a button asking "Benechek here, whats going on?"

A worker answers "Well, NBE one hanger has lost power,"

"WHAT!" Benechek yelled, Sam growls as the worker finished speaking "And the backup generators is just not gonna cut it!"

Diana cursed under her breath as Mikaela grew paler at the news, they both knew what that meant. Megatron was gonna wake up, very, very soon.

Will went over to Benechek asking "Do you have an arms room?" the man nods as they left the room. Sam let the small bot ride on his shoulder as they ran with the soldiers.

 **ARMS ROOM**

Diana grins at the sight before her, loads and loads of weapons and ammo! She was a happy girl! Running over she put on a bulletproof vest before tossing two over to Sam and Mikaela who did the same and put them on.

Sam grabbed two Heckler & Koch UMP45 guns and loaded them before handing them Diana who had a smirk on her face as she placed them on her back. Mikaela had somehow got a mini Gatling gun and was loading it with glee. Sam smirks as he watched his sister grab extra ammo.

Sam himself had grabbed a Heckler & Koch G36K and loaded it before placing it on his back over his left side, he also had a Milkor on his back. He gave Mikaela and Diana one each, He also strapped a 25 Inch Overall Zombie Hunter Survival Machete he had found on the wall to his hip on his right side, apparently, someone was a fan of zombie movies at the base.

Shaking his head he passed Diana and Mikaela some combat knifes when the room shook and the lights flickered again. Sam growls going over to Simmons he spoke "Take us to my sister's car, he'll know what to do with the Cube,"

Simmons shook his head saying "Her car? it's confiscated,"

"Then un-confiscate it!" Sam nearly yelled the bot on his shoulder having been named Lunaclaw clicked as she watched what was going on.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons said as he loaded the gun he was holding. Diana came over saying "You don't know,"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Sam was all but growling now asking "You wanna sit here and see what happens?"

Now it was Simmons turn to yell "I have people's lives at stake here, young man!" Lennox having enough of this grabbed Simmons ordering "Take them to their car!"

Will shoved Simmons onto a vehicle as guns were drawn. Mikaela who had finished loading her mini Gatling gun walked over as she took aim at a few S-Seven men.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered as Will who had his handgun pointed at an S-Seven man who had his own gun pointed at Lennox. Will glares as if daring the man to fire.

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asks as Will glanced at him saying "You know, we didn't ask to be here,"

Simmons ignoring the fact that he was inches away from being shot tried to order the tense soldier around "I'm ordering under S-Seven executive jurisdiction,"

Epps who was watching two S-Seven men spoke "S-Seven don't exist," Diana nods thinking ' _He's got you there Simmons_ '

Will agreed with his friend and teammate saying "Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Will looked at Simmons as sweat began to form, mostly from the temperature of the room.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay?" Simmons tried only to get countered big time.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," Will moved his handgun pressing it to Simmons' chest.

The two glared at each other when Keller spoke up "Simmons?" said the man looks over asking "Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys, and the young woman over here is itching to use her new toy," Keller pointed to Mikaela who nods as she held her prize.

Simmons gulps looking between Keller, Lennox, and Mikaela before speaking "Yeah, okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool,"

Will backed off as Mikaela said, "Good answer," she lifted her gun up and put the safety on.

Sam nods saying "Mikaela get some bulletproof vests, guns, and ammo ready for our brothers there gonna need them," the cousin nods and went to get the stuff ready.

Sam and Diana followed Banachek to a smaller chamber but the noises within made Dianas heart hurt. Bursting into the room Diana ran over and jump kicked a guard before punching another. She turns and climbed on Bees' chest.

"Bumblebee can you hear me?" Diana asks touching Bees cheek making the bot snap his optics to the human girl on his chest.

She was safe! Bumblebee felt his spark calm at her touch. Oh how he missed her, Bumblebee looked his human over he saw that her hair was a bit messy and her skin was a bit dirty but otherwise she was fine. That's when he saw the bulletproof vest she had on along with her guns.

Giving a questioning chirp he poked the vest making Diana frown she said "Bee we need to move now, shit is about to go down," Bumblebee raised an optic rig before taking note of the men with guns in the room. Sitting up he grabbed his human and got out his own gun pointing it at the army men with an angry buzz.

Diana sighs saying "Calm down Bumblebee the ones in green are on our side. Back up, everyone, he's friendly, he's fine," she patted Bees chest trying to calm him down it worked somewhat.

Sam nods he almost chuckled when he saw the puppy look Bee sent his sister for not allowing him to shot the guards. "Alright Bumblebee put the gun away, the Cube is here," THAT got Bee's attention.

Diana nods saying "Sam lead us to the Allspark, I don't know how much time we have left," while pointing at the flickering lights with a nerves grin.

Sam nods as he and his new soldier friends lead the Autobot to where the Cube was being held.

 **CUBE'S CHAMBER**

When they entered the chamber the very air seemed to vibrate with energy making people's hair stand on end. Sam gulps the warm and tingling feeling came back but harder in his chest. Diana was now on the ground under the Allspark with Sam as they looked up at the Cube, they both watched as Bee came closer when he was under the corner Bumblebee reached up and touched the Allspark.

The moment Bee touched it the Cube let off a white flash before energy rippled across its form. After a few more flashes of light, the Allspark began to collapse and fold in on itself almost like a huge alien jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh my god," Diana breathed covering her mouth in awe at the sight before her. Sam nods in agreement it was amazing to see.

 _My guardian..._

Words flashed through Sams' head with painful twinge as he winced pushing the pain away, he needed a calm head, not a headache! But apart of him wondered

Who had just 'spoken' to him?

Unseen by anyone the glyphs on the Cube glowed as it sent out a small undetected pulse before calming and going silent for now.

* * *

And done!

ME: *Sigh* Still me everyone, no one has popped by at all since I started this chapter. :(

Oh well, nevermind. I'll be getting the next chapter typed up after this and let's just say I'm making some big changes.

Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7 Mission city war

Chapter 7, where getting to the end of the Cube ark as I call it.

ME: Hayo everyone! Today I have Sam and Optimus with me.

Optimus: Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story.

Sam: *Nods* Hello! I hope you're ready for the next part.

ME: They will be keeping me company while I type, Also Lunaclaw will be getting an upgrade a big one.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form. I only own my Ocs and plot idea.

* * *

 **CUBE CHAMBER**

With the Cube now safe and sound in Bumblebees hands the bot played his radio " _Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it,_ " Will nods stepping down from where he was.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger," Will said as he looked at everyone, who now just remembered how close Megatron was, making a few gulps pass around.

Simmons who was stilled stunned by what he saw, was still looking at where the Cube use to be. Ignoring him, Will said "Mission city is 22 miles away, we're gonna sneak that Cube outta here. And we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city,"

Keller turns to Lennox saying "Good! Right," he made his way over as Will finished speaking "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Keller went over to Simmons while Diana ran to Bumblebee as he handed the Cube to her.

Sam ran over as Bee transformed he got in as Will yelled orders. Sam grabbed the Allspark as his sister got in.

"Here we go," She said as she gazed at the Cube.

Sam nods keeping the alien cube in his lap as Bumblebee began to drive. The oldest brother felt his hands tingle the longer he held the Cube, it felt like it was trying to map his hands out. Lunaclaw crawled over the Cube tapping it every now and then before looking up and Sam then back to the Cube as if confused then doing it all over again, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

They left Hoover Dam with the army vehicles right behind them. Diana looked back, for a second she thought she saw Mikaela arguing with an army man about something.

Shaking her head Diana thought ' _Always knew Mikaela was battling girl at heart, besides she loves war games_ ' grinning she looked down the road as they drove further away from the Dam and hopefully Megatron.

They drove for another 2 miles when they spotted a very familiar semi truck coming down the opposite side of the road. Diana broke into a huge grin yelling "It's Optimus!"

Sam smiles as Lunaclaw chirps wondering why they were so happy all of a sudden.

They watched as the Autobots did impressive U-turns and follow them. Sam turned to the radio asking "Bee can you contact the others?" the scout whirls as his radio came to life with static before voices yelled.

"SAM! DIANA! I MISSED YOU!" That was from Vergil.

"DAMN IT GUYS! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN. YOU CRAZY ASSHOLES!" Yep, definitely Conor.

"YOU TWO OK? WHERES MIKAELA?!" And David joins the shouting.

"We're all ok! Mikaela is with the army guys and has a new toy and presents for everyone," Diana said with faint tears of happiness in her eyes at hearing her other brothers.

"Toy?" Conor asks "She got herself a mini Gatling gun didn't she?" Sam laughs at Conor's deadpanned voice tone. "Got it in one, We also have the Allspark,"

"Well done, keep it safe," Optimus said as they entered the highway.

Everyone was going smoothly until Sam heard police sirens. Looking back he saw the same police car from before but with a Buffalo vehicle behind it.

"Oh no! It's the same cop car from before! Block them quickly!" Sam yelled as Lunaclaw climbed into his shirt to hide. Diana held her seat as she watched the Buffalo transform into a Decepticon.

She held her mouth when the Con skated through a bus making it explode into flames, Sam growls he had been growling a lot lately he had just noticed, his eyes widen as Optimus transforms and got tackled off the highway.

"I hope he's gonna be ok," Sam said as he looked back down at the Cube, for a second he thought it glowed but shook it off as he tried to calm Lunaclaw down.

 **MISSION CITY**

When they came to a stop in the city Will had ran into a shop to grab some radios, while Mikaela ran over to deliver her presents to her cousins. Conor looked very happy with his new guns and bulletproof vest.

"These are the best presents ever! Thank you cousin" He said giving Mikaela a small kiss on the cheek making her giggle at his way of saying thank you.

David got back into Ratchet now carrying a medical kit with him. Vergil had gotten an added Sniper rifle he was a very good marksman when it came to a Sniper rifle. Everyone got back into their rides as they went a bit deeper into the city.

The group came to a stop when an F-22 flew overhead, Sam got out of Bumblebee with Diana who was holding the Cube. the rest of the brothers ran to stand beside them as green smoke filled the road.

Conor jumped when Ironhide transformed yelling "It's Starscream!" People began to run away as Bumblebee transforms Ironhide yelled "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" they went over and lifted up a truck as if to provide a shield.

Will yelled orders as army men scrambled to get to cover while Mikaela covered Diana with Vergil to protect the Cube, Sam held Lunaclaw close to his chest as Conor and David stood tense behind a few army vehicles.

After a few seconds, a missile hit down sending debris flying and the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee were holding turned to scrap as the shockwave sent people close by flying. Diana gasps as she felt the buzzing in her ears fade, forcing her eyes open she saw Mikaela next to her with Vergil nearby who had landed on Jazz's hood.

Diana winced looking down she saw the Cube glow faintly before stopping. Pulling it away she saw a small cut on her chest from where the Allspark had hit her during the explosion, it healed over leaving no marking behind.

Panting Diana got up with help from Mikaela who had her weapon ready. Nearby Vergil groans saying "Next time, I'm taking an Airline flight," he got up hearing Jazz chuckle at his little joke.

"You ok man?" Jazz asks as Vergil got off his hood, the young male patted his shoulders saying "Other than a few scrapes, I'm fine," Vergil shook his head of dirt making a mini dust cloud over his head as he did so.

Conor got up cursing as David ran around helping the wounded, Sam who was just getting up heard pained whines and his sisters startled shouts. Turning he saw something that nearly made his heartbreak.

Diana was trying to help Bumblebee who had gotten his legs blown off at his knees. The poor girl had hot tears running down her cheeks as she tried to stay strong for her friend.

Sam ran over yelling "Ratchet!" but the Autobot medic was busy lifting rubble off trapped soldiers and innocent people nearby.

BOOM!

Ducking Mikaela saw a tank! Off all the things they had to face it had to be a TANK! Growling she got her gun ready to cover fire. Behind her, Diana who had given the Cube to Sam was wrapping wires around the tubes of Bumblebees legs to stop him from losing more of his kinds 'blood', David who had finished with the humans ran over to help.

Sam looked around the now ruined area to see that Conor and Mikaela had run after the soldiers who had gone to face the tank Decepticon. Lunaclaw chirps as she clung to Sams undershirt, she was scared and unsure as to what was going on but the sounds hurt her audios making her bury them into Sams' chest.

 **WITH VERGIL**

Vergil who had been climbing a short building to help out with his Sniper rifle had watched as Megatron arrived. He pales when the warlord grabbed his guardian and flew off to a nearby building. Following them with his scope he watched as Megatron transforms holding Jazz by his feet, and then to Vergil's horror he grabbed Jazz's chest. Vergil knew what that meant.

With his heart beating a mile an hour panic filled him He yelled "No JAZZ!" he couldn't let his guardian die!

He gasps when a white flash lit up his vision followed by a searing hot pain for a split second.

When the light faded he looked at his hand and held back a scream, where his human hand once was was now a metal hand.

"AHHHH!" Snapping his head up Vergil saw Megatron beginning to pull Jazz in half. Growling Vergil felt something pop from his back. running on instincts he grabbed it and pulled it out to show a Cybertronian Sniper rifle. Grinning he took aim and without hesitation fired.

Jazz yells as he felt his back strut spark and rip. So he was unprepared for when a shot hit Megatron's left arm, this made Megatron drop the saboteur, who fell down to the street below.

Groaning Jazz pushed his upper body up. He could faintly feel his peds so that was good somewhat, he flipped his visor up since it was now cracked "Jazz you ok?"

Jazz thinking it was Vergil he looked only to go silent in shock. Standing before him was a mech with a frame built for stealth, speed, and flexibility. His armor was black on his chest, shoulders lower legs and lower arms with his hips, upper arms and upper arms being dark grey his helm was also dark grey. But what got Jazz was the fact that the mech had greenish-blue optics the exact same color of Vergil's eyes!

"Jazz?" The mech asks the slim mech who was the same hight as Jazz kneels down "V-Vergil?!" Jazz asks in shock how was this possible?

The mech or Vergil nods saying "Yeah I know, I don't believe it either. But right now I need to check your beck so hold still," Jazz still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his human had just become a bot stayed completely still.

 **BACK WITH SAM**

"SAM!" Will yelled as he ran over to the young man, who was helping civilians away from the war zone looked over as Will asks "You got the Cube?" Sam nods pointing to the Cube tucked under his arm. A few seconds ago it had lit up a light blue before calming back down.

Will nods before speaking "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, So take this flare,"

Sam takes it asking "Why?" he winced when the Cube lit up but a little bit longer this time.

"I need you to take the Cube to that tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof and set the flare and signal the chopper," Will said as he pointed to the building with the white statues on top.

Sam gulps, looking back over at his sister who was trying to keep Bumblebee calm while trying to get him on a tow truck with soldiers help.

' _I can't fail, my family is counting on me_ ' Nodding Sam looked over as Ironhide and Ratchet came over. "Sam, we will protect you," Ironhide said as he got his cannons ready.

Sam nods again before taking off in a run, it all rested on him now.

 **A FEW MINUTES AGO WITH THE TANK CON**

Conor yelled as he ducked behind a building to avoid a rocket, the Decepticon was really pissed off. More so when Mikaela shot the Con between the legs, David was throwing combat knifes with scary extreme precision at the Cons exposed wires. Conor pants when he saw that he was out of ammo.

"Damn it! I feel so useless!" he kicked the building he was hiding behind. He really wished he was bot right now at least then he could help out more!

You know the saying, the one that goes 'be careful what you wish for?'. Well, that just came true. Conor yells as a white-hot burning pain raced through his body as a white light flashed in front of his eyes. When it stopped he fell to his knees catching his breath, "Wha?" He looked at himself only to see a metal body. He noted that his color was navy blue all over.

"Well wanna know wish granted," He grunts getting up, he wondered what weapons he had. He got his answer when twin cannons popped out from his arms. The cannons looked similar to Ironhides only with a curved front end and a small scope on top of the cannons.

"Hell yeah!" he grins before coming out of hiding and firing at the tank, turns out his cannons were like automatic rifles with rapid fire.

He wasn't the only one who changed. David was now a bot with his colors being white, red and a little bit of blue, he was getting injured Soldiers out of harm's way while shooting the Con with a rifle like gun.

Mikaela was also a bot and was enjoying it! She was now using a Cybertronian mini Gatling gun with glee on the tank con. Her colors were Maroon and silver but right now she was a bit busy. Conor almost laughed when She put the gun away and tackled the tank putting her new strength to use and got the Con in a Master lock.

This lets the army men get a clear shot at the Decepticons waist and chest. But it was a double shot that finished the tank con off, Conor turns around since the two shots came from behind him. It was Bumblebee sitting on the tow truck being driven by a soldier, Bee had his gun out and his battle mask down but besides him now coming to a walk was a female bot with navy and golden colored armor and light green optics.

"Diana is that you sis?" Conor asks as he walked over. The new bot nods as she said: "Yep, I see you guys also change?"

Mikaela walks over after setting the con down saying "We sure did, and boy! Does it feel good!" she grins cracking her hands.

David walked over he spoke "We need to get moving, I sense big brother is in danger,"

Diana nods saying "I'm gonna go and fine Vergil and Jazz," She turns and took off running into the city.

 **WITH SAM**

By now Sam was halfway to the white building with Ironhide and Ratchet right behind him. He was suddenly very glad for all of his parkour lessons. He jumped over another car as Ironhide yelled "Keep moving Sam! Don't stop!"

Poor Lunaclaw was holding on for dear life inside Sams top. She whirls when she felt herself get zapped once again as the Cube brushed over her hiding place in Sams shirt.

He yells as a Decepticon helicopter landed in front of them. Sam ran to the side avoiding the Cons rotor blades as it sliced a taxi in half, when he looked up ahead he cursed it was the F-22 that Ironhide said was Starscream coming right at him!

Sam dodge rolled to a nearby van and took cover as Starscream transforms and landed sending cars flying, the young male watched as Ironhide and Ratchet battled Starscream taking some hard hits. Then the jet Con jumped transforming as he did so and flew off.

"Sam! Get to the building!" Ironhide said as he fell to his knees holding himself up with his hands, he had a big wound to his waist.

Sam pants getting up he took off running once more. He jumped and flipped through cars and people as he ran, he almost looked over his shoulder when he heard a roar somewhere behind him.

"Give me the Cube, boy!" Yep, Megatron was here! This only made Sam run faster.

He yelps when he was too late to side jump an SUV and got slammed right into it. He hit the ground as the Cube let out a pulse, grunting Sam got up and got back to running. He had to reach that building!

After running for a few more minutes he finally reached the white building he shoulder slammed the gate open and ran inside.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!" Sam yelled as he ran to the stairs.

The sound of shattering glass reached his ears "I smell you boy!" Megatron yelled.

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled back, Conor had rubbed off on him.

He made it to the second floor and was nearing the main stairs when Megatron who decided to be a pain in the back, burst through the floor.

"Maggot!" He yelled as he missed the boy. Sam made it to the stairs and almost groaned at how many there were. Taking a deep gulp of air he ran up the stairs, he was getting one hell of a workout today.

When he made it to the top he saw that he had to climb a ladder, but instead, he used his parkour skills to swing himself up and over. Panting he ran across the roof lighting the flare as he did so.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled as he ran to a clear area of the roof. He skidded to a stop near the edge as a black Hawk rose up to greet him.

He dropped the flare and leaned over ready to hand it to the female co-pilot when he saw Starscream fire a missile "Look out!" he yelled pulling himself and the Allspark back onto the roof.

He fell onto his back as the helicopter tail barely missed hitting him. He got up hearing "Hang on Sam!" Sam grins at hearing Optimus voice. He got up as he felt the roof sake.

"Oh shit!" he ran to the corner of the roof as Megatron burst through the roof with a roar.

Sam climbed on to one of the statues, he was inches away from falling off the edge.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asks, Sam glares at him while trying to keep his footing.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet," Megatron said as he drew closer. Sam glares his eyes almost glowed as he spoke "I'm never giving you this Allspark!" he held the Cube close as it started to gain a faint unseen glow on a few of its symbols.

"Oh, so unwise," The Decepticon leader said before changing his arm into a mace.

Sam gave a scream as the mace destroyed the part of roof he was standing on sending him flying down the side of the building. Sam held the Cube close with Lunaclaw who was also screaming a high pitched screams as she clung to him.

As he was a few stores down the building he was caught "I got you, Sam" It was Optimus!

"Thanks for the save! I owe you one!" Sam said as held onto Optimus chest as the Autobot leader held him close saying "Hold on to the Cube!" Optimus battle mask snapped on as he turned and descended down using the buildings either side of him as he did so.

Unfortunately, Megatron followed them down, he tackled Optimus making the Prime fall to the ground. Optimus gunts as he lay on the ground shaking off the sudden helmache from falling so fast. he uncurls his hand from around Sam, who was panting and holding his chest. In the fall his top had been cut open and cut his chest above his heart leaving a small gash behind.

"Sam?" The young male rolled onto his knees to face Optimus, the blood on his chest dripped down onto Optimus armor. Lunaclaw shook her head as she clicked at the wound in concern. She jumped when it started to heal at a rapid pace with a faint blue glow on the edge of the wound.

"You risked your life to protect the Cube," Optimus said as Sam nods saying "No sacrifice, No victory," He spoke the Witwicky motto as his eyes harden.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice my self to destroy it," Sam pales at the Primes words ' _No! You can't!_ '

"Get behind me," Optimus orders, Sam quickly scrambles off Optimus chest and into a nearby ditch.

Sam moved along the ditch listening to what was going on "At the end of this day, One shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus spoke. Sam ducks to avoid some flying rocks he pants running to a nearby clear area.

"I have to help! I have to do SOMETHING!" Sam yelled as he looked at all of the destruction around him. Lunaclaw climbed out onto his shoulder as he looked around.

That's when the Allspark lit up, its symbols glow a brilliant blue and sent out a small wave of energy into Sam making him grunt in pain as his body began to burn. Lunaclaw gave a small shriek as they were engulfed in a bright white light.

When it fades gone was the young human man, in his place stood a white and golden mech. He rolled his neck as at his feet a USV sized robotic wolf in silver stood with golden optics.

Sam grins asking "Shall we Lunaclaw?" Lunaclaw barks saying "Let's do it!" she ran ahead towards the fighting leaders.

Sam looked at the Cube now floating in his hand "Thank you," he said to it before placing it in his new subspace.

He followed Lunaclaw to the battle, his new body warming up at a fast rate as he got closer. A battle mask snapped into place over his lower face as he got ready to fight.

Lunaclaw grins as she jumped into the air and landed on Megatron's back, digging her claws in and using her new wolf teeth she bit down on Megatron's shoulder. This made Megatron roar in anger. She let go and jumped down right as Sam tackled Megatron.

Optimus groans as he pushed himself onto his side to see a cybertronian wolf standing in front of him, for a split second he wondered where the wolf came from before his attention was moved over to the battle to see a new mech battling Megatron. The new mech was doing a good job of ducking punches and hitting weak spots.

Sam growls as he ducked another strike before he saw F-22's flying over, smirking behind his mask, Sam backflips his foot connecting with Megatron's chin sending the warlord stumbling right into the F-22s missiles.

When the Con leader tried to tackle Sam he was sent to the ground thanks to Optimus tripping him up. Sam summoned the Allspark into his hand from his subspace as he waited. He only had one shot at this.

"Mine! Allspark!" Megatron said as he got up and lunged at the white and golden mech.

Sam thought ' _NOW!_ ' his left arm shot out grabbing Megatron's neck as he yelled: "You want power?!"

His right arm shot forward the Allspark glowed in his hand as it slammed into Megatron's chest "Have your fill!" Sam finished as he winced feeling his hand burn.

He let Megatron go as his chest now held a melting hole right where his spark was. Sam stepped back falling to one knee holding his right wrist as his own hand held a now melting mess of a hole. He pants watching as Megatron fell onto his back before going still and silent.

Lunaclaw walked over as she eyed the unmoving warlord. She growls before her body shifted to a panther with silver armor and golden optics. She went to stand by Sam who let his battle mask retract.

Optimus got up walking over to the fallen bot saying "You left me no choice, brother," Sam winced, Megatron was Optimus's brother? Oh, snap!

The other Autobots arrived making Sam look over, he grins as he saw some new bots. He could tell right away that they were his siblings, he felt a warmth in his chest as he felt emotions that were not his own fill him. Vergil was helping Jazz to walk over, David was carrying a few injured soldiers in his hands, Conor was sporting a big grin with his auto-cannons out. Beside him was Mikaela with knuckle dusters out, coming up to the side was Bumblebee and Diana both stopped as they watched the dead Con.

He slowly got up holding his right arm close to his side. He turns as Optimus walks over to him "Sam?"

Sam nods saying "Looks like we're even now," he grins as his hand sparks.

Optimus nods as he moved aside to let Ratchet pass. The medic took Sams hand saying "Hold still," Sam does so as Optimus gave a small speech.

"OW!" Sam yelps as he felt something get painfully tugged from his hand.

"By Primus," Ratchet said as he held up a small chunk of the Allspark that had lodged itself in Sams' hand.

Ratchet watched as the Cube shard glowed before shifting and changing into a very small cube, around half the size it had been when Sam had first held it. Sam jumps when the tiny Cube shot over to him making him hold up his uninjured hand letting it hover in his palm.

Diana smiles glad that it was all over., "Are you alright, Diana?" A British voice nearly made her jump out of her ski-uh armor!

Turning she looked at Bumblebee she asks "You speak now?!" her jaw slightly dropped as he chuckles. The people around them also chuckle along with the Autobots and a few of the siblings.

Ratchet walked back over with Sam whos hand had a patch on it until the medic could fully repair it later. Sam held the tiny Cube close to his chest as Lunaclaw walked beside him.

Sam saw Optimus walking over to his dead brother, frowning he walked over asking "You ok Optimus?" He watched as Optimus pulled a small shard from Megatron's chest. The Prime held the shard as he stood up to face him, "I'm alright Sam" he walked over as Sam nods.

"Is that?" Optimus asks spotting the tiny Cube Sam now held.

"It is, but for some reason, it won't leave me alone," Sam said as he moved his hand, this made the Cube follow his hand like a lost puppy.

Optimus smiles reaching up he touched a symbol on the right of Sam's helm, just above his right optic was the same marking that Optimus had on his right cheek plating.

"You have the Prime marking," Optimus said a pleased rumble working its way from his chest.

"The what now?" Sam looked right at Optimus confused.

"This symbol shows that you're a Prime, like me," Optimus said as he showed Sam the symbol on his cheek.

Sam gulps asking "What have I gotten myself into?" he rubbed his optics in a joking way making Optimus chuckle, before looking down at the Cube.

"What do I do with the Allspark?" He gestured to said artifact, he got his answer when the Allspark gave a small glow. Sam gasps as his chest opened up and the Cube floated inside, his chest then snaps shut making him blink a few times.

"Ok, question answered," he chuckles as Optimus shook his helm. The two rejoined the group as Will and his men rushed about.

' _We did it, we won for now_ ' Sam thought as he looked at the sky. The battle was over for now.

* * *

Done!

ME: There we go, Megatron is dead and the Witwickys along with Mikaela are bots now. All I have to do is get them some alt-modes and we are set.

I will be taking care of that in the chapter. So for now, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	8. Chapter 8 After the battle

Chapter 8 is here!

ME: Wow, Almost done with the first Transformers movie arc! I feel very proud of myself.

Sam: You should be, you've put a lot of effort into this story.

ME: Thank you, Sam. Before you run off to find Optimus could you do the disclaimer?

Sam: *Nods* SaberbladePrime does NOT own Transformers in anyway shape or form, she only owns her Ocs and story idea.

ME: Thank you once again. Enjoy the story, everyone. Also, I'm changing Vergil's colors a bit.

* * *

 **MISSION CITY**

Diana sighs as she sat down on the ground beside Bumblebee. She had just helped clean up a few of the roads to let emergency vehicles and personnel in and out along with firefighters and police.

Shaking her head or was it helm now? She watched as David eyed a few of the medical vehicles. Now that she was not fighting it gave her a chance to get a really good look at her family.

She first looked at Vergil. He had a blue visor like Jazz that could flip down but it was up right now, his audios were smooth and looked a bit like wings that curved up slightly like a feather. His waist and face was a lighter silver along with his joints, his hight came up to Jazz's optics. His armor was mainly Matte black on his, he also had glossy black stripes along his frame almost like how Bumblebee had his racing stripes. His audios were a lighter shade of black, his build was smooth and a little bit curved around his waist and hips. Vergil's build was for stealth, speed, and flexibility.

Diana grins moving onto her weapons loving brother. Conor was currently chatting with Ironhide about his weapons and standing side by side Diana could see that Conor reached Ironhides chin. Conor was a bit slimmer on his arms legs and waist then Ironhide and his shoulders had a bit of a curve making it look like his shoulder armor was curving down to his arms, it reminded Diana of smooth metal shoulder armor. His waist, audios, face, hands, and joints were silver along with his feet. His color was solid navy blue all over his emerald green optics shined as he looked his new cannons over. His build was mainly speed and strength.

Shaking her head she looked over at David, who was talking with Ratchet. David was slimmer then Ratchet yet had a bit more armor on his waist, his shoulders were smaller and curved a bit like Conors shoulders. His main armor color was white with stripes of red and blue over his body mostly on his chest and arms, he reached Ratchets optics in hight. His feet looked like three toes with a toe behind the front three almost like a mix of Bumblebees's feet and Ratchets feet.

The femme rolled her optics when she saw Ratchet lead David over to do repairs on Jazz. Moving on, she looked over at Mikaela. Said fembot was kneeling down talking to a few soldiers. Mikaela reached Optimus mid chest in hight and was slim with nice curves, her built was for both speed and strength. Her helm was smooth and reminded Diana of a Valkyrie helmet with her audios being silver wings. Her optics are amber in color as she watched the soldiers, Diana also noticed that Mikaela had doorwings like Bumblebee but she only had two that were folded along her back.

Looking away from her fellow female, Diana looked at the last of her brothers. Sam was talking to Optimus about something, this let Diana see that Sam reached Optimus's optics in hight and was of similar build to Optimus. Only Sam was slimmer and had a bit of a curve on his shoulders and waist giving him a lean build like look. His helm was also similar to Optimus helm but had a smaller helm crest. His audios were round at the base like Optimus audios, only Instead of one spike, Sam had three.

The first big spike was in the same place Optimus had his helm spike, but behind the first large one was a medium spike that went along the curve of his audio base and behind that was a small spike that rested near the back of his audio base. It reminded Diana of a wing earring charm cuff, it gave Sam an almost royal like look. Looking closely Diana saw that Sam's scar was also on his face but in a lighter tone of silver almost white in a way, it was the same scar as when he was human. Another thing he also lacked the shoulder spikes that Optimus had.

Chuckling Diana looked at herself. She looked like a female version of Bumblebee but slimmer and had more human-like feet with four toes and foot base, her helm had two spikes on her own audio base at a 45-degree angle with her helm 'antenna' closer to the front of her helm. (you know the two little things that pop out of bees helm with his emotions, I find them so cute!)

She had a bit more armor on her waist and lower chest. Her light green optics looked at her hands, she had five fingers, unlike Bumblebee who had four. Looking over her shoulder she saw that she had doorwings with small winglets below them like Bumblebees. All in all, Diana liked her new self.

Sighing she got up and went over to Sam and Optimus. "Hey bro, Optimus," the two look her way as she asks "Quick question how do we scan a vehicle?"

Optimus spoke "Its best for Ratchet to explain it, but we should get you vehicle forms,"

Sam nods before gaining a blue ting on his cheeks asking "Uh, can I scan your vehicle form Optimus?" The prime looked a little amused but nods as they went over to Ratchet.

It took 5 minutes for Ratchet to explain how to use their scanners and how to scan a vehicle. Sam went first and scanned Optimus alt-mode, it resulted in Sam transforming into a Peterbilt 379 that was a bit smaller then Optimus Vehicle mode with a white and golden ghost flamed paint job. Sam who was parked by Optimus alt-mode came up to the top of the red and blue bots windows in hight. Diana smirk when she felt joy coming from Sams form down the new sibling bond as Ratchet called it.

"Me next," David said as Ratchet let him scan his Vehicle mode. It made David turn into a white, red and blue version of Ratchets vehicle mode that was less bulky and more slimmer. He was white to where Ratchet was yellow, and red where Ratchet was red with a blue Caduceus on his right shoulder.

David spoke "This feels wired, It also feels like I'm missing something," he rolled over to Ratchet showing that he was an inch shorter than the older medic in his vehicle mode.

"Hmm, hold still," Ratchet said as he transforms back to bot mode and ran a quick scan. "Well, it looks like your a triple changer David. You can have another form,"

Vergil walked over with Jazz asking "What about the rest of us?" David transformed as Ratchet ran scans.

A few minutes later the older medic said "Vergil, Mikaela, and Diana are also triple changes,"

Said two bots high five while Conor chuckles saying "I'll stick with being a normal bot, thank you!" he placed a hand on his hip as he stood by Mikaela.

Mikaela smirks she was already planning what her second form was going to be. Diana said, "I'm gonna look around for a vehicle to scan, Vergil wanna come?"

The youngest brother nods and follows his sister. Conor huffs but looks around, he made sure to avoid the more crowded areas as he looked. It was further down one of the streets when he found what he was looking for, a 2007 Ford F-150 Truck a nice pick up truck too. Grinning he scanned the truck and transformed into a navy blue version of it.

"Sweet! I like being a bot," he turned and drove back over to the group.

Mikaela was also searching for a car to scan but she was being picky. She soon found a Shelby Mustang GT500 near where they first arrived in the city. Smirking she scans the car and transforms, she was maroon with twin silver racing stripes along her form.

"Oh yeah! This feels good!" She revved up and drove back to her family.

Over with Vergil and Diana, they were checking out some of the sports cars. Vergil was looking around when he spotted it, a small car hidden by two others. Walking over he moved the two bigger cars to show a 2002 Lotus Elise. Looking it over he nods before scanning it and turning into a matte black version with the glossy black as a thick racing stripe down the middle of his car form the thick stripe also had two thinner stripes either side the thicker stripe.

"Sweet ride bro!" Diana said as she looked over, she soon went back to looking for a car herself.

After 5 minutes she soon found one, it was on display and it fitted her to the T! It was a Chevy Corvette C7 (I know its in the wrong year sorry, but the car fits her!), scanning it she became a navy version with twin golden racing stripes.

"Let's head back, race ya!" Vergil yelled as he took off with his sister right behind him.

 **BACK WITH THE GROUP**

Sam now back in bot form was leaning on one of the buildings when he saw and felt his siblings arrive.

Looking over he grins saying "Looking good guys!" he pushed off the building and went over to Optimus.

Will who saw him walking over said "Hey Sam! We're heading back to Hoover Dam, it's the only place big enough to hold you lot," Sam nods going over to tell his family. Optimus looked after him before going to address his own men.

Epps grins as he watched the Autobots and the human turned bots transform into their vehicle modes.

"That is awesome dude," Epps said making Will nod before shouting out orders.

Soon everyone was gathered and on their way to Hoover Dam. Sam drove next to Optimus, Diana was staying close to the tow truck in case Bumblebee fell off. Jazz was driving by Vergil, Ironhide was driving a little bit in front of Conor who had some Army men in his truck bed. David was behind Ratchet carrying some wounded Soldiers in his vehicle form the same could be said for Ratchet. Mikaela was driving behind Sam and Optimus.

 **HOOVER DAM**

When they arrived at the Dam they were met with an amusing sight. Judy Witwicky was chasing Simmons with a baseball bat, while Ron just watched on standing next to John Keller who had wide eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" the siblings yelled as they drove over. Judy stops as she looked over at the vehicles wondering why they sounded so familiar?

She nearly screamed when the vehicles transformed into huge robots but stopped herself when she saw their eyes. They had the same colors as her children!

"Sammy? David? Conor? Vergil? Diana?" She asks confused only to go wide-eyed when the bots nodded. The female knelt down saying "Yes, its up mom. Who else would know that Davids first toy was a plastic tool belt set,"

Judy broke out into a big smile, yes they were her children. Running over she hugged Diana's lowered arm.

"My babies! I was so worried!" She cried as she held Diana's arm.

Sam sighs saying "Come on, we'll explain what happened," The family along with Mikaela went to a more quiet area to talk with their parents/aunt and uncle.

 **NEARBY**

Keller watched as the family walked off with a small smile before turning to walk over to the Autobots? Was it? Keller shook his head. He was beginning to feel his age, he stopped by the tow truck as he watched the one known as Ironhide picked up the yellow bot known as Bumblebee.

"Excuse me? Do you know where your leader is? I'd like to talk with him," Keller asks as he got the bots attention, Ironhide grunts saying "He's with Jazz over in the room that use to hold the Allspark,"

Keller nods saying "Thank you," he walked off giving the bots a wave as he did so.

After a 5 minute walk, he made it into the huge chamber to see a small silver mech, that he guessed was Jazz talking to the leader of the group. Taking a deep breath he went over, hopeful the leader like his idea of forming an alliance.

 **OVER WITH THE FAMILY**

After Sam had finished telling their parents how they met the Autobots and the glasses, needless to say, Judy and Ron were shocked and awed.

"Does this mean I can't have grandchildren?" Judy asks, Ron groans facepalming at his wife's question. The females laughed while the men chuckled.

David who had downloaded some medical files from Ratchet on the ride over spoke up "Actually Mom, Cybertronians both male and female can have young,"

Conor snapped his helm over asking "Really? You mean I could have a baby like a woman?"

David nodded saying "Yes, you can," Judy squeals yelling "Grandbabies!"

She stops when she a thought hit her "Will you need new names now?" Ron signs going to stand with his wife. Diana nods saying "We sure do, but I'm drawing up blanks for name ideas,"

Judy gained a smirk on her face as she turned to Ron and began to talk with him in low whispered tones. Sam tilted his helm as he watched his parents wondering what they were up to. Lunaclaw sat by him back in her wolf form sleeping away, Mikaela was sitting next to Sam when her aunt and uncle finished talking.

Ron spoke first "Alright kids, We've picked new names for you. God, it feels like I'm naming you guys as babies again," he smiled at the fond memories of holding his children as babies, before shaking his head.

"First up Sam, Your new name is going to be Exia," Sam grins at his new name thinking ' _Exia Prime, has a ring to it_ '

Judy jumped in place saying "David your Ventus now!" David nods as he leans back into the wall ' _Thanks, Mother, I'll wear it with pride_ '

"Ok, um...What was it again? Oh yeah! Conor your new name is Dynames," Ron said as he remembered the name. Conor chuckles saying "Thanks, dad,"

"My little baby boy! Vergil your Ezio, after your favorite video game character," Judy said and smiles as she looked at her youngest son, who nods flipping his visor up with a large smirk on his lips.

"My little girl, hard to believe your this big now. Oh, where has the time gone? Anyway, your new name is Virtue," he patted Diana's leg making her nod saying "Thanks, Papa," she leans down letting Ron hug her face.

Mikaela looks over when Judy said "We aren't forgetting you, Mikaela! Your new name is Athena, cause your gonna kick ass!" Mikaela laughs saying "Thanks, aunt Judy,"

"Call me Mom dear, you're more like a daughter to me," Judy said as she nodded to the newly named Athena.

Exia Prime smiled as he allowed his sibling bonds to open up fully, this made everyone relax. Vertue yawns as she got up and went over to Exia and lay on his right side, resting her helm on his upper legs. Dynames smiles going over he leaned on Exia's right side and closed his optics. Ventus claimed Exia's left side as Athena lay on the opposite side to Vertue. Vergil was curled up in Exia's lap with his helm resting on his big brother's chest.

Judy gave a soft smile as she watched the cuddle take place. It was times like this she wished she had a camera, Ron wrapped an arm around her waist saying "Let's leave them to sleep, they've had a long day,"

Judy nods as she followed her husband while picking her baseball bat back up.

Simmons would not escape his punishment, she would see to that!

 **HOUR LATER**

Jazz who had left Optimus and the human Keller to talk about an alliance. He shook his helm, he was more interested in human music it was so full of life and emotion! He grins when he entered the area that use to hold Megatron, to see Judy once more chasing Simmons with a bat. Army men cheered her on as they watched with smirks on their faces and drinking some tea and coffee.

Looking around Jazz saw that the new bots were missing. Frowning he went to look for them, Jazz looked in every room until he came to one of the more quieter rooms what he saw inside made his spark melt.

It was a big cuddle pile on the floor, the family of 6 all cuddling and recharging away, with Vergil twitching in his sleep every now and then. Jazz not having the spark to wake them took a picture before leaving the room.

Once outside he spoke "That was so cute," shaking his helm he went to find Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee he had a cute picture to show them.

He soon found them watching the 'Enraged mother chase Simmons' show with energon, Jazz joined in watching after sending the picture to his fellow bots.

All in all, not a bad way to end the day with a free show. "OW!" Well, it was bad for Simmons.

* * *

Done! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed I wanted to get the vehicles and names in before I forgot them.

The next chapter is going to be Optimus and his men helping the new bots learn and adjust to their new selfs.

I hope everything goes ok. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	9. Chapter 9 Relaxing day

Welcome to chapter 9.

I was recently re-reading my story Transformers: My siblings when I noticed that the aftermath chapter was also in chapter 9 when it shouldn't have been!

So, I've decided to redo the whole chapter. It might not be the same but I'll try I remember faintly what happened in it.

Sam: You can do it!

ME: Thank you, Sam.

I do NOT own Transformers! Only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

 **HOOVER DAM**

Exia sighs as he walked through the damn, it had been a few days since the battle at mission city. He was currently looking for Optimus since he had some questions about the Cybertronian culture he wanted to know about, he was about to take a turning when he heard talking.

Looking over he saw Ironhide walking down the hallway with Epps on his shoulder, walking over he decided to ask Ironhide where Optimus was.

"Hey Ironhide," Exia said getting the mech's attention.

"Hey Exia," Ironhide said as Epps waved.

"Have you seen Optimus around? I have some questions for him," Exia asked making Ironhide hmm.

"We're on our way to his location now," Ironhide said making Exia nod.

"I'll walk with you guys then," Exia said as Ironhide nods and started walking again with Epps holding onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Exia? Have you heard about the new base their making? It for the new alliance between the humans and bots," Epps said making Exia look at him.

"Really? I wonder how big it will be?" Exia asked as they kept walking unaware of Athena going past them on a different route with a strange grin on her face.

They soon arrived in a large chamber where Exia spotted Optimus talking with Will, smiling as he walked over after bidding Epps and Ironhide goodbye.

"Optimus, Will," Exia said as he got closer making the duo look his way.

"Hey Exia," Will waved as Optimus nods in greeting.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked glancing around the room as the younger Prime shook his helm.

"No, nothing wrong I was just wondering if you could tell me more about Cybertron's cultures? I know a nice spot on base to relax and have some energon while we talk," Exia said as he held his hip.

Optimus smiled saying "That would be nice, I will be with you in a few minutes,"

Exia nods as he waved to Will before walking off not seeing Optimus watch him as he walked, but Will did. The man could only smirk at the look in Optimus's optics, a look he had seen many times in the past.

"You like him don't you?" Will asked making Optimus snap his helm down at him.

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked confused.

"You know, you like Exia more than a friend," Will said making Optimus's optics widened.

' _Do I?_ ' Optimus thought as his spark flutters in its chamber, he did indeed see Exia as a friend but did he really like Exia more than that?

Exia was a fine mech and skilled, plus he was a kind-spark and always made him smile. Optimus felt his cheek plates warm up a bit, maybe he did like Exia more than he thought he did.

Shaking his helm Optimus said "I will see how things go between us,"

Will chuckles as he got back to the topic they had been discussing before Exia walked over.

 **WITH JAZZ**

Jazz let out a small huff as he walked through the hallways, he was currently looking for Ezio, the mech had shown an interest in his saboteur skills so Jazz decided to teach him.

Ezio then told him of a 'training' game they could do, it was a simple game of hide and seek but Jazz would use his saboteur skills to find Ezio while Ezio used all of his own skills to hide from Jazz as long as possible. The game would end when one found the other, right now Ezio was going a really good job of hiding!

"Where could he be hiding?" Jazz muttered not seeing the movement above him.

Ezio grins as he clung to the ceiling above Jazz, his armor helped him hide in the shadows as his optics were dim. His clawed hands let him grip the ceiling as he used the hooks he found in his feet to grip the ceiling, the hooks could be retracted if need be.

' _Why do they never look up?_ ' Ezio thought before shaking his helm as he tensed up as Jazz moved to the spot he needed him to be.

With a smirk, Ezio dropped down, right on Jazz pinning the mech to the floor making him yell.

"Got you!" Ezio yelled as he chuckled making Jazz give a chuckle of his own.

"Okay, you win," Jazz said making Ezio move off him letting Jazz get up and turn to Ezio.

"Where did you learn that?" Jazz asked impressed, it was not every day some bot got drop on him.

"Parkour and hiding from Mom or Diana when their pissed off," Ezio said making Jazz nod knowing how scary femmes could be when angry.

"Care to teach me this Parkour stuff?" Jazz asked making Ezio grin and place a servo on Jazz's shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure," Ezio said as he leads Jazz down the hallway while introducing him to the world of Parkour.

 **WITH VENTUS**

"And your all done Luna," Ratchet said as Lunaclaw stood up with a feline streach before jumping down from the makeshift bed.

Ventus chuckles as he watched Lunaclaw run off most likely to find Exia, he looked over at his mentor. Ratchet was giving him lessons in Cybertronian biology and medical lessons, it was fun and in turn Ventus shared his knowledge of human medicine and biology.

His first lesson had been helping Ratchet fix up Bumblebee's legs, speaking of Bumblebee he was teaching Virtue how to be a scout. But right now though the both of them were helping Ron and Judy repair the Witwicky house, well, Virtue was and Bumblebee was acting as Virtue's ride.

"So, what is next?" Ventus asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

Ratchet gave a small smile, it was nice to be teaching instead of fighting for once. Plus Ventus was an brilliant student and eager to learn.

"Next up is how our reproductive systems differ from humans," Ratchet said as he pulled out a data pad while both sat down or leaned on the makeshit bed.

The two were so into the lesson that they missed Lunaclaw chasing Simmons down the hallway, though Ratchet did pause to listen for something before returning to the lesson.

 **OUTSIDE**

"That has got to be the happies femme I've seen in a while," Ironhide said as he watched a laughing Athena flying around in the sky.

The reason why? Well, Athena was currently getting use to her new Alt-mode which was an AgustaWestland WAH-64 apache military helicopter. The humans ran around trying to calm Athena down as she blew up an empty truck, Dynames sat by Ironhide watching his sister.

"Think we should stop her?" Dynames asked looking at Ironhide who shrugs as Athena flew by laughing.

"Let the femme have her fun, she'll tire herself out eventually," Ironhide said as he checked his cannons over.

"True, she will," Dynames said before bringing his own weapons out and with Ironhides help learned how to take care of them.

It an hour later when Athena was brought down to the ground by a parkouring Ezio, said mech was soon running for his life as Athena chased him unhappy that her fun was stopped. Ezio was thankfully saved by a returning Bumblebee and Virtue who helped to calm down Athena, she was still miffed at her fun beinf ruined though.

All in all, not a bad day for the humans turned bots.

* * *

Done! Next bit should be up soon.

Next up, the guys move into their new base!

Ironhide: Let's hope its better than this damn.

ME: It will be Ironhide, don't worry. Hey, where's Dynames?

Ironhide: He went off to chat with Athena, I'm gonna take a nap.

ME: Okay, see you guys in the next chapter!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	10. Chapter 10 The New Base

ME: Welcome back everyone!

Bots: Welcome!

ME: In this chapter, there will be some fluff and bonding time.

Jazz: Its also the chapter we move to our new base!

ME: Yes Jazz it is, Now I do NOT own transformers in any way, shape or form! I only own my Ocs and story idea!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

 **OUTSIDE HOOVER DAM**

It had been 4 weeks wince Athena got her new alt mode and nearly tore Ezio into scrap metal, luckily the mech was saved by Jazz. Right now people were rushing about as the bots waited for the cargo planes to land, today was the day the bots went to their new base.

So waiting in her helicopter mode Athena was taking a small nap, beside her was Ventus who had gotten an AgustaWestland AW139 rescue helicopter as a second form. He was talking to Ratchet over the comlink to avoid waking the trigger-happy femme up, Ezio was next to Jazz playing music to keep himself entertained, Jazz was surfing the web for more songs to add to his ever-growing playlist. Bumblebee and Virtue were playing Guess who but using the radio, Ironhide and Dynames were just napping away to escape the boardem. Exia chuckles from his place beside Optimus, inside his alt mode was Lunaclaw who was also fast asleep.

"You doing ok Optimus?" Exia asks as he 'looked' over to Optimus alt-mode.

"I'm fine Exia," Optimus said as his engine purrs. Exia hmms before saying "I'm gonna look online, I wonder if any new games have come out,"

Optimus chuckles himself at his fellow Prime, over the last few weeks the two had grown a strong bond. Mostly though long talks and sparing, they had become great sparring partners and their spars could get intense.

"Dynames, Ironhide, Athena wake up! The plane's here," Exia yelled as nearby two big cargo planes landed. The helicopters rotors spun as grumbles were heard.

"All right everyone! Load up!" Will yelled as he patted Ironhides hood. "About time," Ironhide grunts as Dynames chuckles beside him.

"See you there, come on guys!" Exia yelled as he revved his engine before driving over to the second cargo plane. Dynames followed close behind as Ventus and Athena took to the sky. Ezio revved as he followed his brothers with Virtue right beside him.

"See ya!" they both yelled as the five mechs went to their own cargo plane.

 **ON THE PLANE**

Exia grunts as he was strapped in since he was the tallest there he had to stay in vehicle mode. He sighs watching as Ezio waited until they had taken off before transforming, being the smallest mech he could stand up in the plane.

Ezio rolled his head asking "How long is this gonna take?"

"About five hours, why? Whats wrong Ezio?" Exia Prime asked as he 'looked' over at his brother.

Virtue opened her Comlink for Ventus and Athena to hear, and it was a good thing she did it.

"Well...I've been feeling strange around Jazz," Ezio admitted rubbing the back of his neck as his lower setting fans came on.

"In what way?" Ventus asked concern lacing his voice.

Ezio said "Well, When I'm around him I...feel very happy and my spark speeds up. It feels like it wants to rip from my chest to get at him, and when he's away from me, my spark hurts," He places a hand on his chest plates while flipping his visor up to show his optics.

Dynames spoke asking "Whats up with Ezio? Ventus?" he sent calm feelings down the sibling bond with Exias to help calm their youngest brother down.

Ventus after thinking the symptoms over before chuckling, to his sibling's confusion.

"Well? Whats wrong?" Virtue asks getting a little bit impatient.

"There's nothing wrong with you Ezio, just that you're in love," Ventus said with a teasing tone, that broke the worried tension like a knife through butter.

"I'm What?!" Ezio yelled his cheek plating turning a nice shade of dark blue.

Dynames gave a bark like laugh saying "You go Ezio!"

Exia gave a small chuckle happy for his brother, Virtue giggles at her brothers face as his fan setting went higher.

Exia Prime hmms as he felt Ezio dim his end of the sibling bond and transform back to car mode, he needed time to think this new development over.

; _We need to have a talk with Jazz, remember they have to go through us if they wish to 'date' one of us_ ; Dynames sent over the sibling bond.

; _Agreed, we remember Dynames_ ; Exia sent back before giving a calm purr with his engine.

"Try and relax guys, I'm gonna recharge. Wake me when we get there," Exia said as he let himself fall into recharge.

"Will do!" Virtue yelled as she went online to find a game to play and keep her busy.

Dynames huffs before going quiet himself falling into a light recharge. Outside the plane, Ventus was flying alongside the cargo plane with Athena both were chatting about random topics, ranging from animals to games and strangely dinosaurs for some reason.

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Finally! Were off the fragging plane!" Dyname yelled as he rolled off the plane, he has never been so stiff in all of his life!

Once a safe distance away from the plane the navy blue mech transformed to stretch his stiff limbs, not far behind him was Exia Prime, Ezio, and Virtue. All of them were a bit stiff from being stuck in vehicle form and not moving for hours.

"My shoulders are so stiff," Exia said holding his right shoulder as he moved his arm trying to get a kink out, unaware of a pair of optics watching him.

"Your shoulders, try my numb aft," Dynames said rubbing his numb aft, just like being a human if you sat down for too long, you get a numb butt.

"I'm gonna go find Bumblebee, I promised him we'd look at the base together," Virtue said as she looked at Exia who nods saying "We'll meet up with you later,"

The femme nods as she turned and ran off to find the yellow and black scout.

Dynames chuckles saying "I think Virtue likes Bee,"

Grinning Ventus walks over saying "You might be right there brother,"

Nearby Optimus was watching the family unit talk as Ratchet and Jazz talked behind him.

"Optimus you're staring," Ironhide said with a chuckle as Optimus snapped his helm over to his weapon specialist.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked Ironhide grins glancing over at Exia Prime who was talking with Ezio before saying "You're staring at Exia Prime a lot, any reason why?" A teasing tone tinted Ironhides words.

Optimus gulps as he felt his cheeks warm. "That's none of your business Ironhide," Optimus said looking away from the black armored mech with the faint sound of fans coming from his frame.

Ironhide laughs placing a hand on his friend's shoulder saying "You got it bad Optimus!"

Neither Ironhide nor Optimus saw Jazz walk off with a planning look on his faceplates.

 **OVER WITH THE SIBLINGS**

Athena chuckles as she watched Exia pull Dynames into a headlock to give him a nuggie, Ventus stood beside her when she noticed Jazz walking over to them.

"Hey, Jazz! Are you Ok?" She asked when she saw his nervous look, Jazz gulps taking a quick look around to see Ezio being dragged off Bumblebee and Virtue.

"I wanna talk to you guys about something," Jazz said he rubbed his neck while flipping his visor up.

Exia nods letting go of his brother asking "About what?" he had a feeling he knew what Jazz was asking of them.

The saboteur sighs taking a calm breath he spoke "I don't know how it works here on Earth, I wish to court Ezio. But I thought I'd ask you guys first,"

Ventus smirks sharing a look with Dynames who nods, Athena smirks as she dimmed her end of the sibling bond from Ezio just in case. Exia smiles saying "A wise choice,"

Jazz soon found himself being almost integrated by the family unit, he answered their questions. He then grew even more nervous when they went silent, he held his air intakes until Exia smiled with a nod.

"Jazz, you pass our little test," The younger Prime said making Jazz almost sag in relief, he asks "Does that mean?"

Exia nods once again saying "Yes, you may court Ezio,"

Jazz grins saying "Thank you, it means a lot to me," the silver mech nods to the group before turning and leaving, he had a mech to find.

Athena shook her helm saying "That's a strong case of love," she sent Ventus a smirk who nods saying "And he's not the only one, right Dynames?" the navy blue mech grunts staying quiet.

Exia shook his helm with a small smile, he glanced over at his fellow Prime to see Ironhide and Ratchet talking with Optimus. Ok more like teasing the Prime, being curious Exia walked over wondering what was going on.

"Hey, whats going on here?" He asked as he got closer, Optimus visibly jumped turning to him while the medic and weapons expert smirk.

Exia smirks asking "You Ok Optimus?" The red and blue Prime nods saying "I'm fine Exia, just Ironhide and Ratchet won't leave certain matters alone,"

The younger Prime tilted his helm to the side asking "Matters? Anything I can help with?"

He placed a hand on his hip, Optimus gulps trying to stay calm. Primus this mech was driving his spark nuts!

Exia took the silence as a no, so he chuckles saying "Anyway, I'll be checking out the base if you need me," he waved as he walked towards the hangers.

Optimus sighs letting himself relax as the younger Prime walked away, he growls when Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled behind him.

 **WITH EZIO**

The black and grey mech smiled as he watched Virtue show Bumblebee how to use Youtube properly in her pretender form, so right now Bumblebee was on the floor laughing thanks to watching a video done by Markiplier.

Ezio shook his head as he left the room, he was glad that his sister was having fun. He entered the hallway and made his way to where his new room was, Ezio was too lost in thought to notice someone walking up behind him.

Ezio jumped when a hand touched his shoulder "Hey Ezio," the black and grey mech relaxed turning he saw Jazz smirking at him.

Trying to control his fans before speaking "Hello Jazz, is something wrong?" he asked when he noticed how tense the silver mech was.

Jazz gulps, Primus this mech was too stunning for his own good. calming his thoughts Jazz spoke "Um, I need to ask ya something," the silver mech rubbed the back of his neck.

Ezio nods asking "Ask away," he flexed his hands, his spark began to beat faster.

Taking a deep breath Jazz decided to just be blunt and hope for the best. "Ezio, we've been friends for a while now and I not sure how it works here on Earth. But over the past few weeks, I've grown to love you, so in humans terms. Will you be mine?" his fans came on full force as his cheeks turn blue.

Ezios optics widen as he blushed, his spark beated hard inside his chest as he watched Jazz. Who was waiting for his answer.

Ezio instead of speaking decided to answer Jazz in a different way, leaning forward he placed a kiss on Jazz's lips.

This made the silver mechs own optics widen in shock before recovering and kissing back.

' _Primus! Ezio sure got a lot of spunk_ ' Jazz thought as he wrapped his arms around Ezio's waist.

The two pulled back panting slightly with smiles as their visors flipped up.

"There's your answer, Jazz," Ezio said with a cheeky smirk, he enjoyed the dazed look on Jazz's face. All from one little kiss.

Jazz shook his helm snapping from his daze with a huge smile on his faceplates saying "You made me a very happy mech,"

Ezio smiles saying "Well then, how about a tour of the island as a first date then?" his smile turned into a smirk as he pulled away from Jazz's arms with a wink he transforms and tore off with Jazz following right behind him.

Lunaclaw, who on Exias orders had followed Jazz, smirks as she turned and went back to Exia Prime she had news of a new couple to deliver.

* * *

And done!

Jazz and Ezio are now a couple! I hope you guys liked it, more couples are gonna be appearing soon. Also in the next chapter, there is gonna be some new arrivals!

Also, I will be doing a Harry Potter and Transformers crossover soon.

Until then, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
